Girl Meets World
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Bella has a relationship with Edward Cullen and she is feeling great with it. When she reveals a secret about him, he dumps her and she is heartbroken. Angela and Jessica take a vacation at Belgium. And then just when she thought it was normal...
1. Preface

Story: Girl Meets World

**Bella's POV**

Preface:

Isabella Swan, a seventeen year old-girl from Forks, was never quite normal.

Firstly, because she had a skin as pale as snow. She moved from Phoenix at her mom to Forks at her dad. Normally, people who live in Phoenix, are tanned. But not Isabella…

Second: she never used her real name "Isabella". When someone asked her name, she replied "Bella".

As a third one: when she moved to Forks, she met a special person: Edward Cullen. She discovered that he was a vampire when someone from La Push told her an old legend. It was Billy Black who had told her and since then, she began to think about Edward. They started a relationship. A lamb fell in love with a lion. But do all lions pray at only one lamb?


	2. Chapter 1: The Way I Loved You

Chapter 1: The Way I Loved You

I woke up in my bed at Charlie's. My MP3 had woken me up with my personal music. I turned it a bit louder. I felt like I was going to have a great day. I got dressed in a jeans, a grey shirt and brown jacket. I combed my hair with a comb and I washed myself at the sink from the bathroom. I took the stairs and went down from it. I smiled happily and that's probably why Charlie asked me why I smiled when I entered the kitchen.

'I'm happy, that's all', I replied.

Charlie gazed at me and ran his eyes up and down. 'Is it that Cullen guy? What did he do?'

He laid his hand on his gun and my eyes followed it. 'There's nothing wrong with him, dad. He's a good guy. He's a really good guy, you know.'

'I don't trust him. No one touches my baby.'

'Dad, I'm not a baby anymore.'

I took an apple and wanted to walk out of the kitchen.

'Aren't you going to eat anything?' asked Charlie.

I turned around and looked straight in his eyes. I wanted to say something rude, but that could break his heart. I couldn't break his heart. I already once when I choose to live with my mom. I was not planning to do that again so I said: 'I'll have this apple as breakfast, okay?'

'Don't be late, alright!'

'Yes, dad', I replied.

I opened the front door and I saw a shiny car parked on the street. I smiled, I guess a bit too much, at it. Although, most likely to the person who was in it. I watched for any movement behind the dark windows and noticed that a girl with sparkly hair was in it: Alice. That was his sister. I knew that she wasn't. Not even close to being family. My boyfriend was a vampire and I liked that. I had only found out about it a few weeks ago and I liked it. I saw him looking at some persons and he had this weird expression on his face. Like he knew something from them that anyone else didn't… And I knew why now: he could read minds. Although mine was a complete mystery to him. That didn't surprise me: sometimes it's a mystery to me too.

I walked over to the car and I had this feeling someone was watching me. I had two options: either Edward was gazing at me from his car or either Charlie was looking at me. I thought that it was option two and I was right. When I got in the car, I saw the white curtain sliding aside when a hand pulled away. I laughed a little and I turned my head to Edward.

'Hey!'

'Morning', he said and he started the car.

This was weird. Normally, he would kiss me and hug me just like that, without asking. Then I could feel his cold hands against mine, his lips against my cheek, sometimes his arms wrapped around my body,…

'Bella, how are you doing?' asked Alice joyfully.

'Great', I answered and turned to her. 'And you?'

'Great, couldn't be better. Although, Bella, there's something you need to know', she began.

'Alice, shut up!' yelled Edward out of the blue.

'This was going on for two weeks now. Every time when Alice was trying to say something important to me, Edward would interrupt. I was dying! I needed to know what she wanted to say. I just couldn't hold it anymore.

'Edward, please, let her speak.'

'No, she has to be silent for a moment. I have a headache', replied Edward.

I had never seen him like this and I decided to be quiet myself. Maybe he was angry by something Rosalie had said to him or something like that. Luckily he couldn't read my mind because my thoughts may have caused him more angriness. We drove further to school and he searched for a parking spot on the parking lot. When we found one, he gave a weird look at Alice. He expected me not to see that, but I did. Alice slightly nodded and got out of the car. He turned to me and I got ready to get something in my face. A huge ball got stuck in my throat and I had trouble with making it disappear. In the background was the music of the radio. I heard the song "Use Somebody" from Laura Jansen, I think. That played on the radio since she had covered it. Not bad for a Dutch girl.

'Bella, there is something I need to tell you.'

'What is it, Edward? You're acting suspicious for weeks now. I was hoping that you would change', I interrupted him. I didn't care that he looked angry at me after that. That was just something between us.

'Well, Bella, I'm breaking up with you', he suddenly said.

My heart felt like it stopped banging. Something hurt inside me and it felt weird. I imagined hundreds of red roses falling down the sky, turning to black ones. The sky was turning from sunny to cloudy with dark clouds full with rain. Lightning was striking in front of my eyes and thunder banged in my head. My throat had swollen up a minute ago and now it began to grow even more. I almost choked. My eyes filled themselves with tears. Seconds later, they rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

'You're going to do what with me?' I asked between my sobs.

'I'm breaking up with you. We can't see each other anymore', replied Edward.

'Is it because of something that Rosalie said? Or Jasper?'

I never liked Rosalie and she never liked me. Maybe she was the cause of everything. Jasper hated me being with Edward… Well, he hated it that I was human. He wanted me to be a vampire. Then I could be with Edward.

'No, I just don't want to see you anymore.'

'But why?'

Edward sighed and looked away. He held his hand on the driving-wheel and he gazed at the school building.

'Edward?'

'I just can't see you anymore, Isabella.'

'It's Bella, bloodsucker!' I said forcefully and got out of the car. Tears collapsed together in my eyes and streamed down like a mountain river. I passed my friends.

'Hey, Bella, wait up', said Jessica. She ran after me into the toilets and she looked at me. 'Bella, what's going on?'

'E…E…'

I couldn't say his name. It was like a switch was turned inside my head. A switch that said "don't say his name". Scenes of _him_ and me flashed in my memory. What was going on? I didn't know myself. But it felt like all the memories of E… _him_ and me were sucked out of my brain and flushed away through the toilet.

'Is it Edward?' asked Jessica.

The doors flew open and Angela came in too. She had run as fast as she could, I thought. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked gym.

'Yes', I whispered.

'Ow, Bella', said Jessica and Angela at the same time and hugged me. Normally, I would have disliked this and pushed them away. Now, I just wanted to cling to each other so they could keep me on my feet.

Angela and Jessica guided me out of the toilet and into the class room a few meters away. Jessica looked around and no one else was in it. Angela closed the door behind her.

'What is wrong?' asked Jessica when I took a seat.

'He broke up with me', I sighed.

Jessica and Angela gazed at me and their mouths dropped open. I heard mixed reactions.

'That's not possible!' said Jessica.

'He loves you!' replied Angela.

'Well, loved actually.'

'Yes, I know that, but he can't break up with you.'

'Are you sure that he broke up with you?'

'You make a good couple.'

'Well, instead of him and me of course.'

'Please, stop!' I interrupted. 'Just stop, okay! I just can't take it.'

Angela and Jessica looked at me. Angela understood and excused her for being so selfish. Jessica apologized but not because she liked it. She wanted Edward for herself. I knew that, but it was one of my best friends on Forks High School. I had to be careful, well, at least a bit. I gazed back at the two and took my backpack. I left them standing in the toilets and rushed to the class room of English.

This school day was going slower than I ever could imagine. It felt like it went on for ages and I couldn't do anything except for sitting on a chair and listening to the teacher. Although I didn't care for the subjects. I mostly looked out of the window and didn't pay attention. When the bell rang for the lunch, I just sat alone at a table. Angela and Jessica approached and took seats next to me. I looked at them and faked a smile.

'You don't have to fake around us, you know', Angela comforted me. 'You'll get true this. My first crush was just like this.'

But she didn't understand that my love for Edward wasn't a crush. My love for Edward had been strong and unbreakable. Like an eternal flame burning in my heart and nothing could destroy it: water, earth or air could not break its magical spell. But my flame was slowly extinguishing because of one person: the one who set me on fire. My heart was broken.

'If you want too, we can do something sometime later', began Jessica. 'Vacation starts in few days and maybe you'll like that!'

I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth and wanted to say "I don't want to go" until I saw someone approaching our table. It was Edward. I replied instead: 'You know, let's do that!'

I looked in his eyes. He somehow got a bit scared of me because of the daggers that I was sending him. I didn't know anymore. Was I dull and sad over him? Or was I, deep down, mad and angry _at_ him?

I stood up and Angela and Jessica followed me as my shadows. I threw my food in the trash and passed the table of Edward's family. They all – included Jasper (wasn't a surprise) and Rosalie (that was a surprise) – looked at me with sorrowful and regretful eyes. Did they know something that I didn't? No, probably not. I passed them and didn't pay any attention to them. I walked out of the school building. Two benches were in front of the school. Funny, because they weren't there yesterday. I took a seat on the bench on the right from the stairs that led to the entrance of the school. I gazed at the school parking lot, but I didn't pay attention at the people and cars passing by.

I heard the ball rang. I didn't realize that I had to go until I saw fellow students arriving at school. Those were the ones that went home to eat. I stood up and walked to the door. Someone opened it and I saw someone coming through it: Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes... To all fellow members of Team Jacob: this whole drama thing will be done soon and something else can begin :D<strong>

**I rushed myself to get this chapter done and I'm glad with the result. Do you? Leave a review. Don't you? Leave a review anyway... :-)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: I Won't Apologize

Chapter 2: I Won't Apologize

Edward walked through the doors and I saw his arm around someone. A blond girl with blue eyes and a smile that could blind even a blind man. He saw me and grinned. It was like if he had hypnotized that girl and just used her back to get me jealous. Maybe because I treated him wrong in the cafeteria?

_No, Bella!_ said a voice in my head. _He was wrong himself._

I believed that voice and walked passed him with a glare of angry eyes. I entered the school building again. The rest of the day was okay. I had trouble with math, but it ended all okay in the end. I left the school behind me and walked to the parking lot. I looked around and saw Mike standing there with Angela and Jessica. My two best friends had been avoiding me since I lost them behind me in the cafeteria. They hadn't spoken to me after that. But now they glared at me and Mike followed their eyes. He smiled and waved. I waved back and approached them.

'Is anything wrong?' I asked.

'Well, we know what Edward has done to you and we wanted to do something about it. I proposed a vacation', said Jessica.

'And I agreed with it, you remember?'

'Yes, but there's still one problem: your father. He wouldn't let you', replied Angela.

'Well, my dad wasn't a fan of my relationship with Edward so if I tell him what he did', I began, 'then he'll probably get his gun or something like that.'

'Yeah, you don't mess with the sheriff's daughter', laughed Mike.

I gave him a glare and he stopped. I snorted and I replied. 'Yeah, you wouldn't do that either, right Mike?'

'That was one time during gym. You was climbing that rope and I couldn't leave it like that.'

'Yes, but saying that a spider was higher up so I got stuck there', I laughed at him.

We got in the car. They would give me a ride back home. I saw that girl entering Edward's girl and then I knew. He was never after me; he was after that girl. I knew so well that I wasn't okay. I could laugh, joke and be angry at Edward, but I wasn't in the mood for them. One thing was the one thing that I couldn't be much: angry at him. I acted like I was angry – and I was a bit – but my heart was full with pain and sorrow. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my body by a vampire. And in fact, it was like that.

Mike pulled over when we were in front of Charlie's house. I stepped out of the car and smiled at them. 'Thanks for the ride!'

I waved at them while they drove back and I smiled. Thank god that I had such good friends. Now the hard part: facing my dad with my problems. Suddenly, my stomach hurt. As if a stone had hit my belly and it cut through me. I knew for what reason: pain in my heart. My heart must have trailed down and now it got stuck, in figure of speech of course. But then the pain disappeared and I looked around. There was only one person that could take my pain away so simply. I looked up and saw Jasper standing on the edge of the forest. I looked around and saw that the car of Mike was already out of the street. I turned my eyes at him and he kept standing there.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'Bella, can we talk somewhere private?' he asked. It didn't hear as a question so I followed him.

We walked through the forest and by every ten steps, I looked backwards to see how far we were from my house. He stopped abruptly and I bumped into him. My nose dove into his shirt and I could smell his manly odor. Something inside was making me falling in love with him, but that couldn't be. Jasper turned around and gave a wicked smile. He did this! He made me fall in love with him! Well, almost fall in love with him.

'Glad that you followed, Bella', he whispered and he laid his on my cheek. I smacked it away. He just chuckled: 'You can't fight it, Bella.'

'Yes, I can', I replied and turned around to leave. I heard a sound and saw a flash. He was in front of me all of a sudden and I backed away. 'What do you want, Jasper?'

'You', he replied. My eyes were wide open and I stepped backwards. 'And not in the vampire way.' Well, that was a relief. But what did he mean? Then it hit me: he wanted ME. And I hoped that it was in the first stage wanting!

He walked over to me and pushed me against a tree. He leaned in, but I resisted. I pushed my hands against his chest, but he held his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't get away. His breath tickled my skin suddenly and it smelled like strawberry. Did he use a spray for your breath? I couldn't decide if it either was weird or funny. I suddenly felt his lips against mine and they suffocated my objection. He kissed me roughly and hard, and his other hand held me tight in my neck so I couldn't get away. I pushed with all my force against him, but he didn't seem to notice. His mouth was soft, weird soft actually, and his lips moved on an unfamiliar way against mine.

I wanted to push his face away, but I didn't succeed. This time he seemed to notice, but he kept kissing me. His hands ran down to my waist and he laid his cold hands on my naked skin. His lips forced mine open and I felt his breath in my mouth.

I dropped my hands and stopped doing anything. I opened my eyes, didn't resist and felt nothing… This worked. His lips backed away and he did that too to see if I was okay… Or something like that. He kissed my lips two times, very soft. I just pretended that I was a statue, a dead creature, a stuffed person and let him be. He backed away from me so I had some space.

'Now, wasn't that a real kiss? I knew that you had a thing for me. I always felt your love when you were around us', he said.

'That was because of Edward, Jasper', I replied. I didn't want him to get upset. If I made him upset, would he hurt me? And either if he didn't, I still disliked what he had just done to me. In fact, I hated it! I wanted to punch him. My mind said "no" to that thought, because I would probably break my hand. 'Could you please leave?'

'Why?' he asked.

'Because I don't want to see you, Jasper. I'm not in love with you.'

His faced changed. His eyes narrowed at me and he opened his mouth. He pushed his body against mine and I could feel something twitch in pants. I gasped when he tried to kiss me again. I ducked and broke away from his grip. I ran towards my home. I saw Charlie coming outside through the front door and ran even faster. I heard him cursing my name and he raced after me. I tripped over a root, of course, and he fell over me. He flew against a tree and I got up. I passed him and made to the edge of the forest. I rushed to my dad who looked with small eyes at me.

'What's going on, Isabella?'

'Dad, I have something to tell you', I said. He followed me inside. I closed the door behind me and saw a flash of Jasper's angry face outside. It got me scared and I rushed to the kitchen.

'Well, what is it?' asked Charlie.

I turned my face to him. His expression was a mix of anger and confusion. He paced through the kitchen and it made me more nervous then I already was. I looked at him and asked him to stop. He stopped and just asked – again – what was going on. I told him that Edward broke up with me – a sudden twitch in his face – and that my friends suggested taking a trip. He just hummed and kept thinking. His fingers were against his mouth and I saw his eyes narrow. They flew open at me. I backed away to hear something like "no way" or "are you crazy" or "over my dead body". But he said: 'Agreed.'

My mouth dropped open. I gazed at him and said: 'Thanks, dad! I'm glad that you agree.'

'But if I see that son of a…', he looked at me, 'son of a doctor', good save dad, 'I will make him suffer. Okay Isabella?'

'It's Bella, dad. And yes, thanks dad!'

I flew in his arms and looked through the window. An angry Jasper stood there and I made a little scream.

'What's wrong, Bella?' asked Charlie and he looked through the window.

Jasper had moved from the window in front of me to the window on the left. I glared at him and shook my head to him that I would come. I smiled at my dad and said that I would go to my room. Jasper had heard it, because he was gone after that. He had probably heard me. It was my intention that he had heard this because I wanted him to go to my room. He was a bit like Edward in that way.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom. Jasper stood by the window. I turned around and closed the door behind me. I was pinned to the door and I turned my head. He had this angry look in his eyes that made me scared. I looked right in his eyes and pressed my lips against his. He was startled, but then he kissed me back. His lips moved against mine again in that weird way. When he wanted to enter his tongue, I pulled back.

'Jasper, thanks for calming down', I said. It was my intention to calm him down when I kissed him. I wasn't interested in him. I wasn't interested in anybody. I just wanted to get rid with my Edward past. Even if that meant to say goodbye to Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé and Rosalie.

'You don't love me, do you?' he asked very calm.

'No. No, I don't.' I saw his expression. 'I'm sorry, Jasper.'

'It's not your fault. It's my fault. I have assaulted you, Bella. Sorry!'

I forgave him and he smiled at me.

'I'll leave you then.' He wanted to climb out of the window. I walked over to hem and patted him on the back.

'There's something that I don't get, Jasper.'

'And that is?'

'Why did you kiss me and all? You love Alice, right?'

He sighed and said: 'Yes, I do. I guess I just wanted to be a bit rough or something. And Bella, you are beautiful.'

I got that same feeling in my stomach again. It also disappeared and I looked up to Jasper. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. 'Bye Bella.' He jumped out of the window and I saw a flash when he reached the ground. Jasper was gone. Edward was gone! The family was gone. Just then it hit me. I had to ask Jasper to let the family come over. I walked over to my

Suddenly, I heard a noise and I turned around.

'Alice!' I squalled. My arms flew around her and they held tight. 'How did you get here?'

'I saw that Jasper came back. I tried to see something else, but that was a black blur. I don't know how that happened.'

Few… She didn't know about Jasper and me. I pushed myself against her.

'Bella', she exclaimed. 'Please, it's hard like this.'

I backed away and looked with a frown at her. Then I understood: I had pushed my neck close to her lips. That was probably the hardest thing for vampires. That this never got out of control was really extraordinary to me. I knew it, but it was still weird.

Rosalie entered the room too followed by Emmett. He gave me a big bear hug. 'Hey Bella!'

I hugged him back and looked at Rosalie. She gave a little smile at me as if she cared for me. I couldn't believe it, but she did. I whispered a little thank you and she nodded. I knew that she still couldn't stand me, but she understood my pain. Once, she was interested in Edward but he wasn't interested in her. And then he pretended that he was interested in me. Just so he could get that girl. I knew her: she was always after guys who were already taken. So that was probably why he choose me to be his "girlfriend".

'I hope you're doing fine, Bella', said Esmé who was also in my room. She hugged me and said: 'We're so sorry.'

'Please, you guys didn't know how he was', I replied.

'We should've known', said Carlisle. He shook my hand and looked at me. 'I hope that you can forgive us.'

'Why would I forgive you? Don't get me wrong, I mean that you guys have nothing to do with it so I can't forgive you.'

'We're glad that you think like that, Bella', said Alice. 'Now, you have some bikinis in your closet?'

I frowned at her and asked: 'What do you mean?'

'Hello, sidekick!' She pointed at herself in a very Alice-way. 'I know that Angela, Jessica and you are making a trip to… Belgium!'

'Belgium?'

'Yes, Jessica has just decided', explained Alice to me.

'Oh', I replied. 'They are already planning behind my back. Well, I don't mind. Doesn't surprise me actually.'

'Well, do you?'

'Do I what?'

'Do you have bikinis, Bella?' asked Alice.

'Uhm… well, no, actually, no I don't!'

'Well, then we have to go shopping.'

Alice took Rosalie and me to the closest mall and we started shopping. Alice choose a black bikini for me, Rosalie had a grey one and Alice with dark purple as the color. We headed back home and I started packing my suitcases. Alice and the others said goodbye.

'We will try to keep contact. We're moving again, you see. And I will send mails and texts', said Alice.

Even Rosalie said something to me: 'Take care, Bella.'

Then they left through the window. I was alone again. My heart hurt! I thought of Edward again and how he used me to get another girl. Rain splattered against the window and made my mood even more badly than it already was. My eyes were again filled with tears. Everything was back: the heartache, the tears, the bad weather… I just had to get out here…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes... To all fellow members of Team Jacob: this whole drama thing will be done soon and something else can begin :D<strong>

**I rushed myself to get this chapter done and I'm glad with the result. Do you? Leave a review. Don't you? Leave a review anyway... :-)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Year Without Rain

Chapter 3: A Year Without Rain

As Alice and I predicted, Jessica had planned the whole thing behind my back while Angela didn't like that. I didn't either, but I didn't care… Did it matter that we were going to Belgium? To a cottage park called "Center Parcs"? No, it didn't… What mattered to me was to keep my mind off of – I gulped – Edward. I had the feeling that my heart was like a dessert. It hadn't rain for thousands of years in there. It was completely dry and it would never rain again. It felt like a year without rain. Although, Belgium is known for its unexpected storms and rains. Edward could be in that country because of the reason that he can't go in the sun. Because then his skin would sparkle in the sunlight. It would give him a more beautiful body then he already had… Well, to me… There was a pain in my body and I didn't know what it was, but it felt like a hole that had punched right through my chest. There was again the dry feeling of sand in my heart and I sighed.

'So you're happy with it?' said Jessica with effort. I guess I must have trailed off again.

'Yes, sure, it's okay with me, Jess', I replied.

For the next days, Jessica informed Angela and I about the park and what there was. There was a tropical swimming pool called Aqua Mundo. It was situated in the center of the park called Aqua Dome. It also had different eating places, game rooms and two souvenir shops. Maybe I could get something there… And give it to my mom, dad and stepdad. Jessica had asked my dad if we could go. Charlie was glad that we came to such an offer and he answered yes. My mom was a bit harder to convince because she and Phil were just about to pay a surprise visit.

The day before we left, I was feeling, of course, dizzy. My head hurt like hell and the rooms were spinning around. I was buzzy packing my stuff when Charlie came into my room. He was stepping forward, then he turned around and stepped back. He kept repeating this and it was making me more nervous then I already was.

'Dad, stop that pacing to and fro because it's making me nervous', I said.

'Oh, sorry, but I'm just glad that you recovered from…'

He must have seen the look in my eyes and the position of my body when he was going to say HIS name because he didn't. My back rested suddenly against my bed and my eyes were closed. I could feel tears coming up but I resisted them. I closed my suitcase and dragged it downstairs while I heard Charlie calling names to himself.

'Stupid!' I heard him whisper. 'If I ever get that Cullen guy in my hands again.'

That night, I fell asleep pretty quick compared to all the other nights. That was maybe because I kept thinking about my dad and how he must feel because I was leaving… I hoped that he would be better. The next morning was crazy and quick. Angela and Jessica picked me up with a car and they drove further to the airport. When we reached the airport, we checked in and waited for the plane. We waited for about half an hour until it was there. We got aboard and soon we flew above the ground. I looked through the window. Angela and Jessica had taken the two seats on the other side while I got an empty chair next to me. Luckily, because I couldn't handle a stranger back then. I saw – through the window – the forests, beaches and houses. I left the U.S.A. behind me and decided to take it from here. The flight was pleasant and the food was okay. So we had a good start.

We took a taxi when we got our suitcases back at Brussels Airport. The taxi was black and had a blue thing on the top of it. It was very different then the taxis in the U.S.A. But I didn't mind… I was glad for my friends that they would have a great time here, in Belgium. We drove from the parking lot and we left the airport behind us. We drove further for about an hour and I saw a sign that said "De Vossemeren". The taxi driver took that turn and we drove further through a little road that could only fit one car. I looked up and saw a sign: De Vossemeren. In front of us was another sign that said "De Vossemeren verwelkomt u". Underneath it stood "De Vossemeren welcomes you". Underneath it was the same, but then in French. I think that a smile on my face back then. I hoped that this was gonna be a good vacation.

The taxi dropped us off at the info desk. We looked around and we saw some cottages through the trees. We stepped towards the info desk and I read the park plan that was hanging outside. The girls rushed to the info desk and received the tickets and the keys after waiting for half an hour. I took the keys, because the girls thought that I was the most responsible one. Stupid idea, of course. I always lose something. I don't know what to do about it, but it's true: I lose! The first second I got the keys, they fell out of my hands. I picked them up and hoped that Angela and Jessica hadn't seen that. And they hadn't… I was instantly happier than before.

We got into the rented car and we drove to our cottage. We passed many others and I saw free animals around the park: sheep, goose, rabbits and ducks. We took the suitcases out of the trunk and Jessica opened the door of the cottage. We entered a little hall with three doors. Two in front of me and one on the right. The left one in front of me was a little room with cleaning things. The right one in front of me was the toilet. I opened – as first – the last door and we landed in the biggest room of the cottage that contained the living room, kitchen and dining room. A table with four chairs was standing in front of us and the kitchen was on the left. I took a turn to the left and on that side was the living room with three couches, one table and one television. The door behind the dining table was a room for two people. There was another room on the left that was the bath room. The last one was a room for two people too, but there were two single beds instead of one.

I sighed: 'Well, here we are, I guess.'

Jessica and Angela were immediately sure about which room they should have: the one with two beds. So I got the one with the large one. I didn't mind and laid my suitcases on the bed. I unpacked them a bit and then fell on the bed. Thoughts of him kept racing through my mind and I could see a perfect image of him: his hair, his smile, his skin, his eyes, his clothes on his body,… Even his scent was special to me… But not anymore of course…

Jessica and Angela entered my room and they asked: 'Are we going to eat in the restaurant, Bella?'

It took a while to let it sink to me – and a while to let the thoughts of Bella get away – and I said: 'Yeah, sure, of course… Why not?'

Angela gave me a glare: 'I know you, Bella. You were thinking about something.'

'You weren't thinking about him, were you?' asked Jessica.

'No, I wasn't', I sighed.

'Yes, you were… Bella, you have to forget him. He will not return and he will not come here for you. He's with Felicia now!' said Jessica.

'Very tactful, Jess', commented Angela.

'Alright, sorry, Bella', said Jessica when she saw tears popping in my eyes.

I hung my head a bit down when the two of them went to their room to get their coats. I took my gilet and pulled my arms into it. I reached for the front door and stepped outside. A wind blew through my hair and I had the feeling that I heard something. I turned around quickly enough to capture a glance of a wolf. I wondered if there were wolves in this park. Wouldn't that be dangerous?

'Okay, we can go', said Angela when she was near the place where I was standing. She turned around and yelled: 'Come on, Jessica. What do you all need? We're just going to eat.'

'Yes, but you never know who I'll meet', she replied and she came outside too.

She was wearing a yellow raincoat with a green dress that hung until her knees. She wore two dark green boots. She looked a bit like those girls who work in those clubs… How did Edward call it? He said he visited one, years before he met me. How was the name again? Coyote? Or something like that… Anyway, this all leads to the point that Jessica looks a bit like that.

We began to walk and followed the hardened road to the center of Center Parcs: Aqua Dome. We entered the Aqua Dome and we saw the man-made jungle in the Dome. We followed the stone path, but Angela and Jessica wanted to follow the little path of stones in the low water. Some sort of weird ducks were swimming around in the water and I had the feeling that we were on a tropical island. There was another path of stones that led to a part of a restaurant. It wasn't hard to figure that out because there were seats and tables scattered around the surface. I looked around and also saw a bridge and a big stairs behind me, a few feet away of course, that went up to another bar or something. We took our seats at the restaurant and ordered three spaghettis bolognaise. We ordered three coca cola's. When we got them, we ate and drink until we were full with it, well, I was full. Angela had eaten good, but not everything was gone from her plate, but Jessica hadn't eat at all. I wondered how she could survive. Since Edward broke up with me, I had eaten my sorrow and pain away.

'Bella, we're gonna get our swim stuff… Will you swim too?'

'Of course', I answered at Jessica's question.

'Great! Now let's pay and leave, alright!' said Angela.

Jessica paid the bill with her credit card and we left. We went to the cottage and got our stuff. We came back and used our cards so we could enter the tropical swimming pool.

We entered the Aqua Mundo and I opened the door on the right. There was a long line of green doors from the many cubicles. I looked around and saw orange walls. I pulled my jeans, T-shirt, slippers, slip and bra off. I got out of the cubicle and laid my clothes and bag in one of the lockers. It had the number 616 and I took a coin of 20 cent. I placed it in the black thing and locked the locker. I saw Jessica and Angela coming out of two other cubicles and they picked a locker too. I bound the key with the bracelet around my wrist.

We finally reached a little water pool and we went through it. We saw a big pool in front of us. It was secured by ropes and poles where the ropes were hanging on. Only a few feet away, there was a First Aid stand and we passed it. We passed a little pool for children and then I saw a wide stairs that existed from two steps and I looked to which it led. It led to a snack bar where you could get hamburgers, other snacks and drinks.

We followed the other path in front of the snack bar, next to the stairs and we came across some other tables with chairs that were everywhere in the Aqua Mundo as far as I could see. On the left was again a wide stairs of two steps that led to the main pool. We stepped onto it and I felt my toes going underwater.

'Bella, we're going to one of the slides. Are you coming?'

'Yeah, sure, of course', I replied at Angela's question.

We passed a pool that was the entrance to the pool where you could see exotic fish through the windows. The three of us went to the stairs between two pools. The pool on the left was apparently the last part of the Wild River. I looked on my right to the other pool and that was – I think – the landing part of the other two slides. We went up the stairs and we passed a light yellow tower. Angela and Jessica took the stairs but I knew that this had to be the long chute. But I wanted to take the little one. Just so I was done with that. I wasn't in the mood for fun. And I knew why… Even my friends knew that… I hoped that the queue for the other chute was not long and walked further. I caught some guys – and hunks – looking at me. I didn't care for them and neither for anyone else. I just wanted to give my best friends a good time, although against my desire. I saw a little pool and I thought that was the entrance to the Wild River. I looked through one of the high windows and saw that there was indeed the Wild River. But the entrance was somewhere else… I looked around and saw a queue. I didn't realize that it was the queue for the little chute until some guy and his children walked over to the queue. The children weren't old so I figured it out: little chute.

I walked over to the queue for the little chute. It was not as fast as the other one and that's why I chose this one. I had enough from all the pain. I wanted to do something in peace. I watched a little guy pushing himself on the chute and sliding down until he vanished behind the turn. I saw a fat man sliding down the chute and he had some trouble with it. Normal people would have laughed about that, but I didn't. Another example that I'm not normal. I was never normal…

_And maybe that's why Edward left you…_

The thought just kept hanging in my head like it hit the left side of it and hit the right, from the left to the right, from the left to the right, left, right, left, right, over and over again. I shook the thought away, trying to only think about the queue in front of me. I looked at a couple behind me who were kissing. The boy was probably twenty or something because he was tall and had a muscular body, well, from what I was seeing. The girl was pretty too. Not an ordinary girl! A real beautiful one: her long blond hair hung until her elbows, her eyes were deep blue and her body was slink and tanned. Her lips were full from all the kissing. They were kissing passionately now too and I had a weird feeling. Like I had to destroy that.

'Get a room', I said. It didn't strike to me that I had said that out loud when the two of them broke apart and looked at me. I was startled by myself and excused myself by sayin: 'Uhm… sorry.' I looked into the guy's eyes and noticed that they were dark, very dark. Purely black, I think… I looked into those of the girl and noticed that they were shooting daggers at me. I looked away and tried to overcome my nerves now.

I heard the girl whispering: 'What a bitch!'

It was still hearable for me, but I didn't care. It placed myself on the chute and waited for the orange light to go off. A few seconds later, I slid down the slide and landed in the little pool in the end. I swam to the stairs and climbed it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist and it pulled me. I was turned around and looked right in the eyes of a big man. It was the boy from that couple.

'You can't just blame other people for something they didn't do', he said and I looked at his lips. They were so full and a strange thought hit me. I shook my head and tried to lose the thought.

'What? What do you mean?' I asked after I received my normal brain back.

'I know that you have suffered something with your previous boyfriend. That's so obvious', explained the guy.

My mouth must have dropped open because when his girlfriend came, she laughed at me.

'Pathetic', she said and walked away.

'She doesn't mean that', he whispered and he followed her immediately.

I looked at him until he reached his girlfriend who was already in the water. I looked at his toned body walking to her while drops of water came down on his back. They landed in the water and I couldn't help it to make a sigh. After that, I recovered my brain – yes, it was like I was possessed or something – and followed the others who were waiting for me. I followed them to the little pool at the top of the stairs. I jumped into it and followed the others through an opening, covered by white stripes. We ended up outside in the same pool of course with on the left a big space to swim with a long bench to sit on in the water and on the right the beginning of the Wild River.

'Are you coming, Bella?' asked Jessica when they were about to follow the Wild River.

'Yeah, of course', I replied.

'My god, Bella, follow me then!' yelled Angela. She slid down the first slide and went to the left. I followed Jessica who followed Angela.

I slid down the first slide and went to the left. Then to the right and there were three other curves and I followed them. We stranded in a bigger pool, but Angela followed the line of the Wild River. We slid down a second slide and we landed safely in the water and got dragged further by the streamlet. We passed a few other curves and there was another bigger pool. Then there was a third slide which was faster than the others and Angela and Jessica screamed. I smiled and laughed a bit, but it wasn't because of that. It was because I kept thinking about that guy and how weird he was. How could he know me? I mean… I didn't knew what to say after that. We followed the biggest slide downwards and we turned around until we splashed together in the last piece of the Wild River before we landed in the round tub. A guard was looking at all the people who landed in the tub. He looked at me and he winked. I went out of the tub and turned around to follow Angela and Jessica. They entered the Wild River again, but I decided to wait in the other pool in front of the entrance.

Hopefully, they'll return quickly.

I waited until the rest was there too. They went down a couple more times from other slides and the Wild River. Then they came for me and we decided to eat something from the snack stand in the Aqua Mundo. I took one hamburger and wanted to leave. The other girls wanted to something else too and we got changed in the lockers. I thought of Edward suddenly and I couldn't help it, but cry. After that, I was mad at myself. I didn't know if it was because that Edward left or if I was so stupid to cry for him. I was earlier done and decided to leave. The girls yelled, still in the lockers, that they'll get a drink.

I walked out of the Aqua Mundo and the center of De Vossemeren. I walked on the path to my cottage. First to the right, then to two times to the left and then to the right. I came closer to the cottage and the path that led to it. I followed the stone path and I looked through the window in front of the eating table with its chairs. I took the keys but it was difficult. My hand got stuck in the pocket of my pants and I wrestled with it to get at least one of the keys. After a minute, I got them in the palm of my hand, but they were still a bit stuck. I pulled until the keys flew through the air and I followed it. I was looking at it while I held my hands open. I didn't notice one of the tree roots sticking out of the dark sand covered with leaves and tripped over it. I felt big hands around my arms suddenly and I got my keys while someone pulled me up.

'Can everybody keep his or her hands off of me?' I yelled.

I looked up when I saw a grey shirt in front of me. It fitted the person just like that and I saw muscles coming through it. It looked up and saw those eyes. Those eyes were staring at me and I stared back.

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you or something', said the guy in front of me. 'Sorry that I couldn't introduce myself. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black, actually. What's your name?'

'I'm Bella Swan.'

'Bella? Is that your real name?' asked Jacob.

'No, it's actually Isabella, but I want everyone to call me Bella', I replied.

'Well then, Bella, I don't exactly know what happened, but my girlfriend would like an apology and she would like to slam you in the face and…'

'Why?'

'Because you did something that frustrated her…'

Did she mean that I kept looking at you while you left me standing there? I thought she didn't see that. God, why am I feeling so unsecure right now. The moon shined through the benches and leaves from the trees and landed in his face and mine. I could see a little smile when he saw me in that light.

'Well, tell your girlfriend that she has to face me then', I turned around to open the door, 'and that she has to call the ambulance, okay? Tell her too…'

'Bella', he whispered in a husky voice.

He took my arms in his big hands and he turned me around again. When I turned around, my sight was lightening up by the almost full moon. He looked at me with big eyes suddenly and he inhaled deeply. I don't know why, but it turned me on. I had the urge to press my lips against his. But he was earlier. He grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to pull away, but that feeling was over after a second. I laid my arms around his neck and his hands travelled to my waist. He opened his mouth a bit like he was asking me to do that too. I didn't mind – maybe because my mind didn't work – and parted my lips. He entered his tongue, but suddenly he pulled away.

My mind was working again and I took two steps backwards.

'That was uh…'

'Now what was…'

'I'm gonna go', said Jacob and he turned around. He walked away.

I just stood there, speechless because I despised him and his girlfriend first, but I kissed him! Thoughts kept racing through my mind, not always as good as normally. I ran to the cottage, took my keys and opened the door. I jumped on my bed and just laid there while the moonlight shined through the window. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. But the dream that I had was about a big, muscular man who held me in his arms in moonlight. I woke up and saw that the moonlight was still there. It was only a few hours later. I laid back and I couldn't sleep the first hour. My thoughts were with Jacob and his furry kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that the Team Jacob members will be happy with this story...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: One And The Same

Chapter 4: One And The Same

**Jacob's POV**

I walked back to the cottage where my girlfriend was still sitting. I saw her through the window and opened the door.

'Well? What happened?' asked my girlfriend.

My eyes flew wide open – even more than they already were - and I gulped.

'There is something, isn't it?'

'Well, I uh…'

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. Should I confess my feelings for Bella? What should I do? God, I was confused.

'Jake!'

The screaming of my name woke me up from my thoughts. I looked at her and just said: 'I'm going to sleep.'

She gazed at me while I walked into the bedroom. I pulled my shortcut jeans off. I got in my bed – in my boxers – and kept myself buzzy with thinking of my girlfriend and Bella. Although, I wanted those thoughts to combine: Bella would be my girlfriend. If I could only explain it to my current one. My Allison! I fell asleep while thinking of the problem that I was in.

I wake up the next morning, hoping for a fresh start. But that wasn't the case. In fact, Karen was standing right next to me.

'Morning', I said and swung my legs out of bed.

I was pushed back onto the bed.

'I have one question: why aren't you telling me about it?'

I look at her. I'm startled. Did she figure it out herself? Is she mad? Oh, god! I'm a guy! I shouldn't be so thoughtful. But I am like that!

'What do you mean?'

'Was she mad last night?'

I smile at her, knowing that she doesn't know about my secret. 'Yes, she was', I replied. 'And I think I really got through her.' Hopefully.

'Well, I hope that she knows now that she has to be polite to me and you', she said.

'Yeah', I just replied and got dressed. Well, just putting my jeans and shoes on actually. I headed to the bathroom. My girlfriend left the house and walked around for a bit. I could hear that! With that super hearing of mine of course.

I walked out of the bathroom and then out of the house. I searched for my girlfriend who was already gone to the breakfast at the Market Dome. I began to ran on the road and followed the trail of scent that she left behind. That was because of my super-smell. I hoped that no one would ever find that out. Following your girlfriend because you smelled her scent is not exactly romantic or nice. I passed a man who was running at his fastest. I noticed that he was muscular and I thought that he was a jock or something. So that meant that I had to slow down if I didn't want people to look at me. I walked for the rest. I reached one of the entrances very quickly and opened the door. I entered the sporting hall. I saw the tennis quart and the volleyball field. A few arcade games were standing on the side near the kids club. I passed all of it. The end of the hall were (schuifdeuren) and I went through the opening that was already there. I passed the arcade and the snack bar. The heat of the tropical plants and structure were making me a bit uncomfortable. People could notice that I was warm and I was getting warmer by the warmth and the gazing people. I entered the restaurant with the use of my card and made my way to our table. I saw my girlfriend sitting there with her breakfast. I smelled eggs, bacon, fresh bread, meat, fruit and cornflakes.

'Hey babe', I said when I took a seat next to my girlfriend.

She gazed at me and smiled. 'How are you doing, dear?'

I didn't expect that. She never called me dear. Although, when she said it, it was mostly because there was something going on. And then it meant no good…

I took a plate and walked to the big counters were I found eggs, bacon and bread. I ate all of that and went back to another counter. I found my favorite cornflakes there. I ate a large cup of that. I went back again to a third counter where I took fruits: one apple, one pear, two citrons and three bananas.

'Are you going to eat this park poor?' asked Allison.

'No, I don't think so', I smiled back.

When we finished our breakfast, we headed back to the cottage. I said to Allison that she should go alone. I had to patrol today. Allison sighed and kissed me on my cheek. Since we came here, our love has gone bad. Even more then it was back home. My love for her felt like it was gone. That little flame that told me I loved her, was burned up and I couldn't help it. A big fire was back but not for her. It was for that one special girl that I just met: Bella Swan.

She was the love of my life! I knew that! It wasn't Allison anymore who was making me sweaty every time I saw her, it was Bella.

I went to the side of the road and hid myself in the bushes. I pulled my pants off and bound them around my ankle with a little piece of rope. I phased into my wolf self and ran towards the meeting place. I ran as fast as I could and heard the thoughts of the others coming closer.

'_Hey Jake'_, said Seth. He was very close to me.

'Hey Seth', I replied and ran faster. Seth came after me with almost the same speed.

'_Is something wrong?_' asked Seth.

'_No_', I replied.

'_Jacob, I know when something is wrong with you._'

'_Seth, stay out of it!_'

But he was already reading my mind. He saw everything: Bella, my desire, me kissing Bella, including me wanting to break up with Allison. I wanted to say "stay out of my mind" but that isn't easy for a werewolf. Any wolf pack member knows that they can read each other's thoughts.

I heard Seth going away before he finished his phrase: '_Oh my_…'

I ran further and further until I met Paul, Embry and Jared. They ran through my mind too and went "o" and "ow". Jared said to me that he wouldn't know what to do if he was in my shoes. Embry said nothing. He knew that it would hurt me if he said I had to choose. But that was what Paul said.

'_Now, you have two options: you live your life with Allison, without Bella or with Bella, without Allison. Either way, you will have to tell one or another_', was the reply of Paul.

I sighed, didn't know what to do. I ran back to the cottage, leaving the three members behind. I wondered if Sam was on patrol. It was his turn too as I recall. He was one of the three "investigators" from this part of the day. But I haven't seen him around since we came here, a couple days ago.

'_I think I know what to do_', I exclaimed and ran away.

'_Hey, Jake! Wait!_' yelled Embry behind me. But I was already gone.

I ran faster than I ever did before. My legs didn't hurt at all and my lungs were beginning to grow. Since I phased for the first time – I think six months ago – my body turned into a muscular Quileute. And if I may say so: an incredible hunk too.

'STOP!' someone yelled.

I didn't know who it was so I kept running.

'STOP, JACOB!' screamed the same voice again.

I stopped abruptly. My nails dug into the dark sand of the earth. I felt some grass too and it felt comfortable. I turned around and stared at a pair of two legs. I looked more to my eye level and saw Allison. I had a feeling that this would not be a great meeting between the two of us…

I changed back into my human form and put my pants on. I saw in Allison's eyes that something was wrong.

'What's up with the Bella?' she asked.

I gazed at her, not revealing the kiss-secret, and replied: 'What do you mean?'

Her face turned red: 'I know that you kissed her, Jacob Black!'

I gulped again – didn't keep up the times that I did that – and I looked around at the trees. I couldn't look in her eyes. I would see the hurting, the unforgettable look in her eyes… As I dared to look up, I saw burning flames in her eyes and it was not from friendship or love. It was from anger and madness.

'I kissed another girl, yeah. And I'm so sorry!'

'Save it for Bella!'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'We're over, Jacob! We are done! I hate you, Jacob Black! And I'll take revenge! I'll make you pay. You will get what you deserve.'

I looked at her and my mouth dropped open.

'You said that I had to closely look out for that girl.'

'Yeah, look out for her. Not look _at_ her and _kiss_ her!' she yelled.

I ran up to her. She looked me right in the eyes. I took her face between my hands and pressed my lips against hers. Allison kissed me back, but I didn't feel anything. There were no little sparks. I used to feel something. Light headed or something, but then in my stomach. Bad word choice, but there were butterflies! Call me stupid, call me a fag, but I had butterflies. Now was nothing left from that same feeling!

I wanted to back away, but she resisted. She pulled me closer. She pressed my lips open and forced her tongue into my mouth. I pushed her back. I didn't notice my strength and I pushed her too hard. She fell backwards on the grass. She darted her mad eyes at me.

She got up and screamed: 'I hate you, Jacob Black! And I'll get you!' I think the entire park heard it. She stormed away from the spot where we just kissed.

I couldn't move at first. The spark was out for Allison. But an eternal flame was burning inside of me. Probably for the beautiful and funny brunette I met yesterday!

I walked away too. I started running towards the cottage and I packed my stuff. There was no way that she would throw my stuff out. I would do it myself. I felt sorry for my previous girlfriend, but I didn't have the same feeling anymore as before.

I opened the door with the key and packed my suitcase. I could stay in one of the cottages of the others. Well, I hope so.

I walked to the cottage a few blocks away. Suddenly, my nose found a smell. I breathed in and out, then inhaled through my nose. I smelled something mystic, delicious, lustful and sexy. I looked around and saw a brown haired girl laying on the beach with her friends.

Bella!

I would have run up to her if she was alone. I wondered what they were talking about so I sneaked my way through the bushes and ended up behind a big tree and bush. They were just two meters away so I heard their conversation.

'You're finally getting a slight shade that looks like a tan, Bella,' joked one of her friends. I looked up to see who it was. It was the one with the brown hair. The color was lighter than the hair of Bella.

I saw Bella's cheeks turning into a shade of red when they asked her what went wrong last night. Didn't she tell it to them?

'I…' she stammered. She bit her lower lip and looked down at the sand around her towel. 'You have seen that muscular and handsome guy yesterday, right?'

I was fine with my body but I didn't expect that. Since I became a werewolf, I must admit that I had gained a large amount of muscles.

'Yes', replied the other girl. She had black hair.

Bella looked at her: 'Angela, you said that he looked like a good guy.'

'Yes', replied her friend Angela back.

Bella turned to the other one: 'And you said that he was a cute and handsome guy?'

I was proud of myself again. Thank god for the werewolf-gene. I suddenly wanted to kiss my biceps and triceps. My fingers ran over my six-pack. I had to work out. Maybe I could get an eight-pack. I caught myself at thinking at all of these things. I received my mind again and I looked up. They were still talking about me. Apparently, Bella hadn't say a thing since her last phrase. She bit her lip.

'Well, he kissed me', said Bella.

Angela and the other one gasped.

'Oh…'

'My…'

'God!'

'Bella!' squealed Angela.

'Yes, he kissed me. The look in his eyes, his body and even his smell: natural! And you have to know… that he kissed me better than him.'

Him? Who's him? Okay, Jacob, don't let yourself go! It's probably that guy that hurt her. Did she broke up with him? Is she engaged? Is she maybe pregnant if that is true? I moved a bit back so I reached the road again.

There was also a positive side on what she just said. She said that I was a better kisser. Hopefully I was better in everything. Oops, I did it again. My male thoughts went on again. I saw the whole image again from her in her bikini. The sun shined around her – or was it something else, don't matter – and it lid my whole brain up. Was it just me or was my body floating?

The ground wasn't under my feet anymore. Not literally of course! But my heart was filled with brightness, light, firework and love. I wanted to desire her, love her, be with her and – above all actually – **have** her.

I didn't notice it until I landed with my two feet back on the ground. I had heard of this feeling before. But where and when?

It hit me like a ton of bricks when I knew it. I… I… NO! It couldn't be! Did I just…? It's not possible? It only happens like a few times in a century.

I ran back. I ducked behind the bushes again and overheard the conversation again.

'So are you planning to see him again?' asked the brown-haired friend.

'I don't know, Jessica.'

Ah, her name is Jessica. They look like good friends for her. Especially Angela. She looked like a smarty pants with her glasses and a bit nerdy look. Jessica looked like a girl who had run away from a super model contest. She was nice, but I preferred Bella.

But I imagined Bella naked on my bed. Me above her. Thrusting into her with such an effort that she would scream my name when she… Uhm, back to Earth! Those lustful thoughts of mine. It's sometimes so annoying! I looked down and noticed the bulge in my pants. And it's effective too!

'I want to see him again! I just can't help it. He is like… a sun to me. He makes me smile after him.'

What the…! I wanna know! Who's that him? He's driving me crazy! Can she please say who it was so I can give him a punch in the face for hurting her. But then again, that brought her probably here. So I'm slightly glad that he did that. What the heck, I'm actually happy about it. Okay, that sounded selfish. I smack myself against the head.

'Me and my guy hormones!'

A sudden silence was surrounding the beach and the bushes. Did they heard that?

'Did you hear something too?' asked Jessica.

'Yes, I think I did', replied Bella.

'Should we take a look behind those…'

Don't say bushes, don't say bushes…

'… bushes.'

No!

I sneaked out of my hiding spot and rolled over the hard road into the bushes on the other side. But there weren't bushes. There was a little pool. I fell into it and water splashed all around. I quickly got up again and dove into the plants next to the little water creek.

I looked through a little opening in the plants and bushes around me. Bella, Jessica and Angela were walking over to the creek. I was lucky to hide me here.

When they had decided that there was nothing to see here, they headed back to their towels on the beach.

I got out of my hiding spot and raced to the cottage of Embry and Quil. Hopefully those two were there. And not buzzy with anything.

I didn't know what to do now. Explaining and professing (sorry if that is wrong) my love again? Searching for Allison? That made other questions: where did she go? Is she gone?  
>Is Bella going to love me back? Will I break her heart? Will she be glad? Will she be happy?<p>

God, I'm such a girl right now! I just have to chill.

But one thing is for sure: I think that imprinting is on again. Because two people are meant for each other. They are probably one and the same.


	6. Chapter 5: It's Magic

Chapter 5: It's Magic

**Bella's POV**

Angela, Jessica and me walked back to our towels on the beach. I thought I heard something. Although I might have seen something. I saw a tuft of black hair behind a bush. But who has black hair that I know?

Alice? No, she couldn't be here. My dad would not go here. He wanted me to have a careless – or something in that direction – vacation. Billy Black has black hair, but he can't be here. That were all the… oh wait! Nope! I still know someone: Jacob Black!

Was he spying on us? Or was he just passing by? Was it someone else? Maybe a vampire who seeks revenge? No, vampires don't do revenge… I think, of course.

As we sat down, Jacob still raced through my mind and I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with him, know him and meet him again! The touch of his hand against mine would be perfect. His breath flowing against my lips. His eyes locking into mine. His ripped and tanned body against my slim and white body. It would be a weird combination, but it would be like an ice-cream. Like those little chests with chocolate ice-cream and vanilla ice-cream in it. That chest would represent our secured love! I mean, come on! He already had a girlfriend for god sake.

'Bella!' yelled Angela and Jessica.

I got back from outer Jacob-space and landed back on planet Earth. I was drifted away again, I guess.

'Are you still interested in us?' said Jessica forcefully.

'Or not?' asked Angela, a bit shy and down.

I didn't know at first what to reply. Different thoughts went through my mind. Should I tell them? Should I be honest with them? Would I tell that Jacob is the best thing that has ever happened to me?

Yes, Edward wasn't in my mind anymore. I couldn't think of him in that way anymore. Every time he popped into my mind, I thought I would feel the hurt and pain. But I didn't feel that. On the contrary: I felt nothing for him! I felt anger and sorrow that I let him keep my mind and heart. But for the rest: nope! For the record: Edward was out of my mind! Forever! Until the end of the world and beyond that!

All the things that I said about Edward weren't true anymore. Except for the things that were true about him: selfish, snobbish, weird, old and a leech! At first, I couldn't believe it that I said that about the one that I loved before.

'Are you going to answer us or not?' yelled Jessica.

And again, I got back. Edward was always on my mind before. Now it was taken by Jacob.

'Uhm… yes!'

'Well then!'

'Uh…' I didn't know what to reply.

'What's your answer, Bella?'

'Don't take it so hard on her, Jessica.'

Jessica turned to Angela. 'Oh really! Well, I think that this trip stinks!'

'Jessica!' replied Angela.

'No, Angela. Shut up! We came her to relax and have fun! But since our "sorrowful" friend has met that other guy, she hasn't been paying attention to us.'

'Jessica!' said Angela.

'And how you can't say anything, it's just sad! I'm tired of this! No really! I'm tired of it!'

'JESSICA!'

Finally Jessica stopped talking about me. Jessica turned to me and saw the tears in my eyes.

'I'm sorry that I ruined your vacation! But I finally meet a guy that is incredibly sweet and honest with me. And he _loves_ me! He really loves me!'

'You wouldn't know what real love is!' began Jessica again. 'And he looks like a bad boy! He is probably a second Edward!'

And that hurt! That really hurt! My heart was banging in my chest. It felt like it could jump out of my chest and ran away like my previous vampire-lover did.

I got up and packed my stuff. I walked away from them. I heard Jessica saying something. Then she yelled.

'Bella!'

Nope, it was Angela.

'Bella, stop!'

Angela took my arm. I turned my head and gave a mad look at her. Jessica was looking from behind her and moved her left feet from side to side. I couldn't resist on saying something, but I didn't want to be harsh. I just pulled my arm out of Angela's grip and stepped away, towards the road.

'Bella', moaned Jessica.

'I don't want to hear it, Jessica! If that's your thought then why don't you just tell that at your parents back at Forks.'

'Oh, so you want me to leave?'

'If that's what you want! I don't care! I appreciate your opinion but I don't have to listen to it!'

'Well, fine then!' replied Jessica.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

I turned around and walked away.

I left Angela and Jessica behind, my friends, on the beach. I couldn't return to them. First of all, they were rude. Second, they actually didn't help me getting over Edward. They just helped me remembering all the things about him.

With stamping feet, I walked on the road. The road - that was made from asphalt - was shining in the sun. The heat from today was making it hard to walk on an asphalt road. The warmth reflected back to the people walking on the surface of it so most of them were around the beach, in the lake or in the Aqua Mundo.

I reached the cottage and searched for my keys. I heard something behind me. It was like heat crawled his way up to my body when I heart that sound. A guy walking towards me. And it sounded like the amazing guy that I knew. I knew it was Jacob! I just knew it by the sound. Or it could've been his reflection in the window. That's an option too.

I turned around and greeted him: 'Hey there stranger.'

'Same here!' he replied.

I tried to smile at him, but it wasn't easy. The hurt that my friends were leaving me was worse than the pain I felt when he left me. But one question raised into my brain and I smirked at him.

'Bella, what's wrong?'

'Where you spying on us, Jakey?'

By the way his beautiful eyes twinkled, I could tell that he liked that nickname. A red glow appeared on his cheeks. He was blushing!

'Well, yes, but it wasn't on purpose. I walked by and saw you there.'

'Of course!'

'But what is the real problem, Bella?' he asked. He asked it with such care that even the great prince charming Edward would fail in a contest.

'Well, obviously, you heard everything.'

'Not really, no. After you walked away from those bushes, I hided here… in the bushes!'

I took a deep breath and he waited two minutes for my answer. 'Angela and Jessica are going to leave me.'

'What? But why?'

'They weren't so fund of you, because they thought that you and I are nothing. That we can't have a relationship!'

'Calm down, Bella.'

Jake noticed the upcoming tears in my eyes. Within a flash, water was floating down my cheeks.

'Ssssssshhhh', he said and it comforted me for a few seconds. 'It's all going to be alright.'

I started crying again. 'They are going to leave me here! I think they will! And they are right! I'm just a home wrecker! I should die slowly or at least have a hurtful faith.'

'That's not true! Bella, stop making you look bad. You are the most amazing girl in the entire universe! You have the beauty, brains and everything! That Cullen guy was just an evil villain, trying to steal your virtue! It's over now!'

'Well, I guess I can blame him,' I whispered between the sobs coming through my throat.

Jacob stepped closer to me. He said: 'I **_guess_** that he didn't deserve you.'

I let out a sigh. That was the most romantic thing that everyone had ever said to me. It felt like a clouded sky was clear again. No dark, grey clouds! Just a light blue sky with a golden sunlight shining over the Earth. A ray of sunlight made his way through the forest and shined right on me. And then another one that shined on Jacob. The two rays of light pointed at one spot right in front of us.

Then Jacob stepped forward to me. He whispered: 'Trust me, I understand.'

'No, you don't. You can't. How can you understand anything? How do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love? How do…'

I was stopped abruptly by two hot lips that pressed against my cold ones. It was just a simple kiss. But it turned into something else. His hand went from my arm to my jaw and he stroked it. He laid his hand on my neck and pulled me forward again.

He used that same hand to pull my shirt a bit up. He gently stroked the exposed skin of my stomach. He went up and met the end of my breasts. He used two fingers to touch them… one by one. The kissing went further in the meantime. Suddenly, he took my chin and kissed my right cheek. He kissed my forehead too and ended with my lips again.

He removed his hand from my stomach and went straight down to the middle of his pants. I saw the bulge. It was huge. And I wondered if it could fit… WOW! My mind went weird now! It went to that massive thing in his shorts. A warmth overwhelmed me inside and outside. Inside where the previous black hole was, was now a warmth that could heat me up until the temperature of Egypt. Outside: the exact same place where his bulge was, there was a very warm feeling.

I didn't quite figure it out what it was until Jacob stopped kissing me and sniffed. He gave me a smile that was partly seducing and partly Jacob.

'Do I arouse you?' he murmured.

His voice was so deep that it turned me on. It turned me VERY on. I nodded. The only thing I could do, was throwing my right leg to him. I let his hand going under it and let him hold me tight. He kissed me again. But this time, it wasn't a soft kiss. No lips against each other. No! He slipped his tongue along my jaw and then it slipped into my mouth. His met mine and it felt like firework was flashing around us. THIS was a first kiss! This was how it should have been. I know: he kissed me already multiple times, but I'd have to say: compared to Jacob, Edward was lame. Compared to a hot man with black hair, a beautiful face and huge muscles, Edward was a cold statue with blond hair, a sculpted face and not much visibly muscles.

My hand ran down his shirtless body and I felt his abs. His toned, hot bod was practically laying against mine. His body was almost laying against mine! His thumb went with the tip into my mouth when he pulled back. I couldn't get enough of him. I pushed him against me and I pushed my tongue into HIS mouth. He liked it. What did I say? He loved it! He loved me! And that is the best part! He loved me from the first minute he saw me.

Edward didn't love me at first. In fact, he didn't love me at all. He just used me to get another girl. He knew that that girl would get jealous if he had a girlfriend. He just used me as a towel to dry himself and then threw me away. Then he took the towel he wanted the most!

Jacob's lips made his way down to my neck. His tongue went to my collarbone and then it hit the place where her left breast started. The big warm hands slid my shirt off. He held me in his arms while his tongue flicked against my left boob. He followed a line, straight to the nipple. He nibbled on it for a second or two. He then went on with sucking it. It sent shivers through my spine. Hot flames burned in his eyes as I looked in those of his. He saw it mine too. I guess he still couldn't believe that he had me where he wanted me to be: underneath him, in his presence!

He released my bra and my breasts popped. I was startled! That never happened to me before. And then suddenly it was there: a big clap! It wasn't as I thought it would be any more from here on. I have never been so ashamed in my entire life.

Jacob chuckled and said: 'I don't mind, Bella.'

His husky voice sounded like a hundred angels in my ears. I saw his toned body again and it reminded me about that little tale about Italian men: "Italian lovers are the best". Naaaaaahh! Wrong! Quileute lovers are the best. Best in everything: looks, kissing, making love and romance. I wonder if his manhood was as big and good as his looks and kissing.

Wow! Was my mind really thinking of that? I just wanted to take his… _you know what I will_, flopped in my mind.

He sat down on the couch where I was two seconds ago. I unzipped his pants and threw it off. His boxers were underneath it and I saw a huge bulge in his pants. It was incredible! If it could fit in me, I would be lucky.

I sat on my knees in front of him and started to lick his dick. My tongue went up and down his shaft. I smelled the hot pleasure steaming off of him. Tastes of salt and sweet explored my mouth. I could bring the salt part back: sweat of course. Just imagine him working out in the gym. Sweat rolling and falling off of him. Or him having sex with me, the sweat of his thrusts landing on me and making my skin warmer and warmer by the second.

I putted my lips on the tip and looked in his eyes. He moaned when I let my lips go down on his penis. The vibration of my trembling mouth – because of the thought that I couldn't do it right – sent pleasure over his whole body. I could see his nerves tangle around his cock and just grow further. Even how hard it already was, I had the feeling it was still growing with much effort.

A gag reflex came out of nowhere. It was too big! It couldn't fit into my mouth without having me gagging about it. But I worked my tongue down his shaft and he shivered. I guess he liked that! I tried to take more cock in my mouth. His hardness became even harder and if could just fit into my mouth. Jacob moaned! I moaned too and I could feel his cock throbbing again.

I wanted to go further, but he pulled me off of him. I knew what I wanted, and I guessed that he wanted the same thing: him in me! I wanted him to be inside of me. I couldn't help it, but wanted everything to taste about him: his manhood, his abs, his mouth,… I could go on and on.

My mind wasn't going to be any better with these thoughts. I wanted to let these fantasies be true and come true. And that was going to happen, whether it was just because I wanted sex or wanted true love. Love from a handsome guy who really loves me!

And Jacob had a greater love then I had ever experienced. Well, I had only discovered Edward's "love" and it sucked. Big time! But hey, he was a vampire! A little typical if you ask me.

It was true! Jacob's love was greater than I could ever imagine. Nothing could compete against his big heart! Yes, I knew him for just a few hours, but it felt like I knew him for years and he was my best friend. And he was… He was my best friend when we were children. We were so young that I didn't remember him when I saw him again. It was embarrassing! I couldn't recall anything from him.

The cliché became the truth again: best friends fall in love with each other. It was a well-known cliché that most friends didn't like at all. On my previous school were two great friends in my class and they disliked it. What am I saying: they hated it. They were two friends and that was it. Unfortunately, the boy was in love with the girl. But he got bad luck when she chose someone else after he told her. He got over her, met another girl and started a relationship. The only thing that could be a problem was the previous love-interest of the boy. And she became the problem…

She saw the two of them together and she knew that her heart belonged to him. But the guy was way over her. One the school dance – I didn't go to that stupid thing, but I heard about it at school – he was dancing with his girlfriend. The best friend was there alone and she ran away. Her parents called him and he began searching, leaving his girlfriend behind on the dance floor. He found her at her favorite spot: the rocks at the sea. They were so high that people would die if they jumped of the cliff. And that was what she wanted. But somehow, she came back to her parents and he dumped his girlfriend.

I don't know that the whole story, but it would make one hell of a movie.

Jake and I went on with our little adventure and we enjoyed it! The joy was as great as his cock when he finally got into me. It almost took me everything to convince him to take my virginity. Yes, I was still a virgin. Just imagine how weird it would be if Madonna's song "Like A Virgin" would play during this. That would fit perfectly in a musical show or film.

Anyway, we made love for hours and I can tell you: the pleasure was all ours.

The night was peaceful. Although, making love with my sexy Quileute lover, isn't that peaceful. In fact, it isn't peaceful at all. He could keep up with me. I wanted more of him. For five times, we had great, bonding sex. I didn't think that he could reload after just five minutes. Our loving was not brief; it wasn't too short for me. When we made love, it went on for like thirty minutes or one hour and a half. You could say that it was a bit too much, but… every woman or girl has its needs someday.

I awakened in the morning with a happy and satisfied feeling in my entire body. Well, mostly that _other_ part of my body, of course. I stretched my arms out and then my legs. I had a relaxed awakening for now. Back in Forks, I awakened and started packing, anxious to see Edward again. Now that it's over, I can do what I want in the morning. Especially now; on a vacation.

But I have to get out of bed. I have to eat something. I wonder if Jacob would like something. I roll over to the other side of the bed.

'Jake,' I said in a horny way. Heat went up to my head when I thought of the hot and steamy sex that we had last night. But the memory disappeared when I didn't hear someone.

'Jakey!'

I threw my arms towards his place. I didn't feel anything and I shifted myself towards the other side.

'Jacob?'

I shifted myself further, until I felt it: nothing. There was nothing! I fell down while I yelled at myself. I landed on the ground with a thud, right on my nose. My head bumped onto the night table. It hurt a little, but I didn't land on the sharp side of it so it wasn't that bad. I had at least a little luck.

With my hands placed on the ground, I pushed myself back. I gave a bigger push and I landed with my butt. I got up and looked around the room. I didn't see the clothes of Jacob. There was no trace of him.

I went through the door and looked around: not in the kitchen, not in the living room… I walked further for a few feet and took a left turn into the other bedroom. I didn't see him again! I walked back to my room and looked around again. I looked at the terrace and noticed something big. It had a russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes and is about 10' in length. I looked into those black eyes and they reminded me of someone.

'Jacob?'

The wolf finally saw me. His eyes went big and it was like they were apologizing. I walked slowly towards the window and the wolf stood in front of it. I unlocked the window and raised my hand. I petted the wolf and it growled.

'You are… a werewolf?'


	7. Chapter 6: Falling Down

**I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long... But I just didn't have much time to do something for my story. I hate myself for it, but I rewarded myself and - especially - you! Because I wrote two chapters and the next one will be up here (and on ) within a few hours... Just wait and read (no not see, although you see the words, you are reading them ;D)**  
>-<p>

Chapter 6: Falling Down

'You are a werewolf? How is that possible? Werewolves don't exist', I claimed.  
>'Well, I think you have to reconsider that,' replied a human Jacob. He was fully naked and I kept looking at him and at him. I felt him grinning about what I was doing. I looked up, straight in his eyes.<br>He didn't lose eye contact with me and I thought that that was really mature. That he couldn't run away from his problems a.k.a. me. But I imagined him as a wolf in front of me and I collapsed on the floor. I'm dating a mythological boy, again. If it's not a vampire then it's a werewolf, right? What can come after this? A demon? A human dragon? A merman?  
>A blur appeared before my eyes and I couldn't see anything else but black shadows. I actually saw only black! I heard someone calling, no, screaming my name. The scream was full of emotion. Emotions like sadness, care and pain. A very comforting voice was it too. It was so familiar and also full of love. It could only be one person: Jacob. It was like I fell asleep after that. My eyes were probably closed, I laid down on the floor and everything was dark to me. So I was unconscious! And I was wondering how long it would take…<p>

…  
>Through my eyelids shined an orangered light. It was probably the sun, maybe a light… No, that's not possible! I opened my eyes so quickly that I had to close them immediately. The rays of sunlight felt like my eyes were on fire and it hurt like hell. Was it already getting dark?  
>'Hey, are you okay?' asked a husky voice.<br>Jacob! It had to be Jacob. My head was shaken to answer the question. I opened my eyes and smiled at him when our looks locked together. That moment was so peaceful and without worries that I wished it could last forever. Unfortunately, my memory kept reminding me of what I saw earlier: a werewolf. Jacob as a werewolf. He is a werewolf. Paws, hair, teeth and everything else…  
>'Hello', I replied.<br>I got up and I didn't care if I could fall again. My legs were trembling, but I wanted to go on. Nothing could stop me.  
>'Wow there, Bella. You need to take it slow', Jacob said. 'I'll lay you down on the bed.'<br>'Excuse me? I thought you wanted to take it slow?' I joked with a grimace.  
>He chuckled and stared at me. He got that it wasn't a full joke and that I was deadly serious. His smile disappeared and he looked down at his shoes. He was wearing shoes! He wasn't naked anymore. Gray knickers with a white undershirt and at his feet were two gray-white-striped shoes. He looked like a Ken-doll from the Barbie-franchise. But without the wavy blond hair on his head. Jacob has dark black hair that matched his toned body. Just like my long brown hair matched with my white skin.<br>'So… a werewolf, huh?'  
>'Yeah', he replied in one breath. 'Didn't see that coming, did you?'<br>I nodded my head slightly and I said: 'I don't know, actually. I guess I had it coming.'  
>Jacob's eyes narrowed and he looked at me. 'What do you mean?'<br>'Well, before I was with you, I had this boyfriend?'  
>'Yeah, that big dick you told me about. I remember him,' Jacob said while I waited until he was done talking. He apologized for interrupting me and I went further.<br>'Well, he was kind of a vampire. You know: with the bangs and the fangs. But without the garlic, coffins, sun curse and capes. And they were good lucking too' – sadly, I had to admit it – 'so it isn't my first experience with the supernatural.'  
>I looked at Jacob. He was tensed about what I just told him. His eyes were filled up with fire like a deep hate was laying there, waiting to be erupted… like a volcano. The muscles in his body were starting to tense too. The blue line of muscle in his arm was very visible like it was going to burst.<br>'Easy, Jake,' I said. 'What's wrong?'  
>His eyes shifted to mine so quickly that I knew already what was going on: werewolves have super speed too. His lips parted to say something but his words got stuck in his throat.<br>'Vampires are the werewolves' worst enemy!' he said through his teeth that were clenched together.  
>I was surprised by that. My mouth was open and I gazed at him. 'Really?' I gasped.<br>'Yup, vampires and werewolves don't get along', Jacob answered.  
>'Well', I said as I stood up from the bed, 'I guess it's not the only thing that will be the enemy of the werewolf.'<br>'How do you mean?' Jacob asked as he stood beside me. His chest was brushing against my breasts.  
>'That I'm tired of lies and secrets! They have been filling my life since I met Edward and I thought I got rid of it when he broke up with me! But no… THAT seemed too easy for me. I just had to find another guy with a mythical thing about him. No all the lies and secrets are all around again and I can't take it anymore. I just wanted a normal relationship after the previous one and… and…'<br>I couldn't say another word after that. I saw the look in his eyes; embarrassment, regret, pain and, above all, hurt. Tears were trying to fill his eyes, but he resisted it. He wanted to be the guy around me which evidently means "no crying". As if I wanted to join him in his pain, liquid came into my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't resist of making a sniff-sound.  
>The next thing I knew, I was walking towards the door mumbling the words: 'I need some time alone.'<br>A strong grip went around my wrist and pulled me back. I made a weird turn – typically me – back to where I came from. I bumped into Jacob who was standing right behind me. Some teardrops fell down on the ground, this time not from me but from him. I looked up via his chest and stared in his black eyes.  
>He crashed his lips to mine all of a sudden. I didn't notice it very well until the very soft feeling of kissing lips I normally had from him, were gone. He was kissing me roughly; like a tiger who wants to hunt down his pray. His tongue searched an entrance on my lips only there wasn't one. And I wasn't planning on to make one. I pushed him away with all the strength I had in this situation. The hurt shining in his eyes was piercing my heart and I had to make a decision: would I stay? Would I run forever? Or would just take a walk to sort everything out?<br>Within a few seconds my decision was made: I was going to take a walk. I turned around very quick and took the doorknob in my hand. My legs moved forward but not as fast as my mind wanted to. The door closed behind me and I was suddenly running. My legs carried me to the lake nearby my cottage.  
>I saw a little island in the lake. I wondered how the Earth made this lake and that island in there happen. Or maybe it was an artificial island. I don't know. I walked along the shore and my mind kept drifting away to all kinds of things: sand, sun, sea, boyfriends, black haired boys with white teeth that shine when,… I was thinking about Jacob again! I loved him, but I couldn't have a boyfriend with a mythical secret anymore. Why did it have to be me who was always meeting guys with secrets and mysteries?<br>My eyes went down to the ground beneath my feet and I kept walking like that. I heard the sound of water rattling down some rocks. I noticed the little waterfall earlier since I got here. I looked at it. I reached the edge of the path. It wasn't a big waterfall, in fact, it rather looked like hose was just laying between those rocks and the water just came through it so it looked like a waterfall. I could take one step over the water and I was on the other side.  
>My eyes followed the lines of my reflection. My hair was a mess and the traces of tears were still on my cheeks. I thought I was lucky for one time. There's nothing in my life that can be normal!<br>I decided to take the step and go to the other "side", like it was some kind of big deal to pass the waterfall. I placed my foot on the other side and I wanted to drag the other next to it. But it got stuck behind a rock. I pulled and pulled until I got it free after two minutes. And it was time for my clumsiness again: I lost my balance and fell into the waterfall. Suddenly, the flow got stronger and I drifted to the lake. I tried to grab a rock and I succeeded… If only that rock was strong enough to handle me because I just pulled it into the water with me.  
>I got into the lake after a few seconds. My mind was making plans to get of this flow but it was hard because it kept going on. Swimming wasn't a good idea: I was only exhausting myself with that. It felt like hours when I finally felt ground underneath my feet a.k.a. shoes.<br>My hands felt the grains of sand too. I used my hands to push myself up and I walked out of the water. I let myself fall onto the sand and I looked up to the sky. I didn't saw the sun until I shifted my eyes further. The sun was about two hours away from going under.  
>A thought crossed my mind: go back home! I stood up and looked around. Holy crap! I was on the little island in the lake! I wasn't on the main land. And I couldn't swim: I didn't have the strength anymore. If I would swim now, it would be a death wish to drown myself.<br>How am I ever going to get back home? I looked around and saw rocks and trees. Nothing else! The water was splattering onto the rocks in the water and it gave me a weird feeling. I decided to go inland. Maybe staff from the resort lived on this little island. It wasn't so big, so it wouldn't take long. Boy, was I mistaking. When I entered the jungle, it felt like the shore was far behind me, but it definitely wasn't. It was like a whole new world opened up before my eyes. Bugs were flying around my head, a spiders' web was hanging on the bushes beside me and little snakes crossed my road sometimes.  
>And I had absolutely no idea where I was going!<br>I followed a little river that I came across. The sides were full of rocks and it was hard to walk on it. I couldn't keep myself together. I finally reached two big rocks with in the middle a waterfall. I jumped on the big rock and crawled my way to the top. After a few seconds, I reached it. I wanted to see if I could jump over the waterfall – it wasn't that big – and be safe on the other side.  
>I stepped forward, trying to find a right spot so I could jump safely. Suddenly, the little rocks underneath my feet were falling down and I jumped backwards. I took another step to the other side. But then I didn't feel the ground anymore. I wanted to grab something, but it was too late: I was sliding down through a hole. The ceiling was made from rocks; the same for the sides. Only the side which I was sliding down off, was made of sand. I landed in a little space. I was in a cave!<br>I quickly got up and started to crawl my way back. It didn't work. Every time I grabbed one of the stones to hold myself, I discovered that it was so wet that I slipped off. After five times trying, I gave up. My eyes were looking around the cave. They noticed a big hole on the other side. I walked over to it and saw a stairs. It was carved out of the rocks that used to be here. I followed it and that had two reasons: I was curious and I wanted to get out of there.  
>I came out in another cave. Only this time there was a water pool. It was in the shape of a moon. Sand was surrounding the most part of the pool, because the other part was surrounded by rocks. I kneeled down and tried to take a better look at the pool. I only saw sand on the bottom.<br>I was stuck here!  
>I began crying. Why in the world did I leave Jacob behind? I mean, he couldn't help himself that he was a mythical creature too. HE wasn't responsible for my pain. Someone else was! I tried not to think about him, but it was hard. He created this pain I had and I wanted him to suffer the consequences.<br>I began crying when I realized that that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was to get out of there. But I couldn't. I cried myself to sleep after a few minutes.  
>The sound of bugs flying around where annoying me when I opened my eyes. I looked up and noticed a big hole in the cieling. I tried to climb the rock walls, but it didn't work. I couldn't climb my way out, I couldn't scream my way out,… There was only one option: I had to swim my way out. Maybe this was connected to the lake! I dove right in and swam my way to the other side.<br>But when I got in, bubbles were surrounding me. I looked up and saw through that big hole the bright full moon. The bubbles were getting harder and some of them flew from the water up to the sky. It was like magic! I had never seen this before in my entire life. What was going on? Once the moon passed the hole, the bubbles were gone too.  
>'Well, that was weird', I said to myself.<br>I took a deep breath and went under. I found a hole and pushed myself through it. It was a big hole actually, it was bigger than I expected. I swam to the surface. I inhaled deeply when I felt the cold air again. I saw lights in front of me: I was near the shore of the park. Yes!  
>As soon as I could feel the sand underneath my feet again, I started walking out of the water. The road was near and my feet made me follow it. Tired was the word that crossed my mind. I was so tired. I was walking for hours and was stuck down there for hours. Sleeping there wasn't so good either if you ask me.<br>I searched for my key. Did I lose it? Please say no! My hands were all over my body but I finally found them in the side pocket of my jeans. When I reached my cottage, the key was practically searching his own way back in. Within a second I was inside.  
>I walked over to my bedroom and fell on the bed. My eyes closed instantly and I was far away before I could even open them again.<br>The whistling birds woke me the next morning. I had slept very well. I got up from my bed and stroked my eyes. I left the bedroom and entered the bathroom. I brushed my teeth.  
>I undressed myself and laid my clothes on the sink. I let the water flow while I stepped into the shower bath. The water was touching my body and the touch reminded me of those magical fingers of Jacob. His lips against mine. His hips rocking against mine. The sensation of just thinking of it was tickling my body. Suddenly, bubbles came up my body and I looked around. I pushed the shower curtain away and landed on the ground in front of the shower. I was laying flat on my belly when I thought of something: turning around! I made my body make a turn.<br>But what I saw back then…  
>My legs were gone! Nowhere to be found! I had a tail! A big orange-like fish tail! I was a… a… mermaid! I looked like a mermaid. The scales were shining in the sunlight and I wondered how I became like this. I thought of the cave… that weird feeling I got when the bubbles went up to the sky, right to the moon.<br>I tried to make it go away, but I didn't know how. I took the towel and tried to dry my tail. I hoped that when it was dry, I could move better. Suddenly, bubbles came up my body again and I felt a sting. It was just a little one and after that, I moved my toes. I had my feet and legs again! So every time I dry my tail, the tail vanishes. Lucky for that!  
>'A mermaid! How am I ever going to cope with this?' I said.<br>Someone knocked on the door. I got up and dressed myself while screaming 'I'm coming!'  
>I took a black bra, a tank top, a short jeans and brown slippers to dress myself up. I turned around and got to the door. My hands opened it like it was some surprise and I saw him standing there.<br>'Jacob,' I whispered. What now? What did he want to ask?  
>'Can I come in?' he asked. His eyes looked very carefully at me – although I had the feeling that they were trying to look through me.<br>'Yeah, sure,' I replied and stepped aside.  
>He walked in and entered the living room. I closed the door and turned around to enter the living room too. I closed the living room door too that was standing just behind me. He stood next to the counter while his arms folded against his chest. He had some sweat on his forehead. But not so much that - in a normal situation - a normal person would notice.<br>'Bella,' he whispered. 'I love you! And I can't stand the fact that you hate me for being a werewolf. Could you please accept what I am? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but please… You're the love of my life, the one, my soul mate. I know it for sure!'  
>I gasped. What could I say?<br>'Well Jacob,' I started. 


	8. Chapter 7: Shake It Up!

Chapter 7: Shake It Up!

Could I forgive him so easy? Well, I sometimes did forgive Edward easier when I was with him. I hated myself for that now. I looked into Jacob's eyes and I melted away. His eyes spoke everything out he didn't say: hurt, love and care. He really cared for me and I fell for that of course. I shook my head and turned around.

I turned around to leave the house. I heard a slam and I closed my eyes. My forehead hurt like hell and I fell towards the ground. Well, almost: Jacob caught me right before I would have landed. I looked up while I robbed with my hand over my head. It was the window door that I had walked on. My head was still a bit dizzy of it and Jacob knew it. He scooped me up and laid me on my bed.

'I think that I can forgive you, Jake', I said. 'And I will keep your secret.'

'About time you did', replied my boyfriend.

'Don't be such a snob that you think that it was all by you that I changed my mind', I began.

'It isn't?'

'No, it isn't. I've changed my mind, Jake, because I… I love you, Jacob.'

He kissed me passionately and I liked it. Our lips parted at the same time and I was the first one to slide my tongue against his. He groaned and I pulled him closer to me. He backed away after a minute.

'You should be more careful', he said when he laid himself next to me.

'I think I should', I laughed. He laughed with me.

After a minute or two staring at each other, Jacob finally said something: 'Bells?'

'Yes, Jake.'

'Bella, would you go with me on a date?'

My mouth almost dropped open and my eyes flew open. It still hurt, but it was not as bad as before. 'What did you say?'

Jacob got out of bed, kneeled down like he was going to propose me and he said: 'Isabella Swan, would you go with me on a date tonight?'

I squealed and I threw myself on him. My arms were around his neck and he held his around my waist. 'Of course', I replied. 'I will, Jacob.'

A few hours later was Jake gone to his cottage to find something appropriate for our date. I was somehow excited. I'm normally not that kind of girl, but back then I was. I took a red dress out of my suitcase. Alice had given it to me right before I knew the truth about _him_. I just couldn't say his actual name. How pathetic was that? The red dress was not long. The waistband on the top was deeper red and it had a weird look. It reminded me of the waistband on the top of Beauty's dress in the Disney film "Beauty and the Beast". Somehow, it was a bit funny. Imagine that: Bella and the Beast. Or even better: Bella and the Wolf.

I was really anxious that evening. I played a bit music to calm my nerves although it didn't work. I turned it off and waited. Someone knocked on my door around six and I opened it. It was Jake, of course, and he held his hand out. He just wore long jeans – really weird actually to see him with long ones – and a black shirt with short sleeves. That shirt was so tight that his biceps were almost visible. I thought of the looks that girls were practically giving him every time and this time it would be worse.

'Don't you like it?' he asked when he noticed I kept staring.

'No, it's good and…'

'And what?'

'You're sort of beautiful', I said.

'That accidental slam against the window door wasn't good for your head, was it?' he chuckled and I laughed with him. His laugh or smile made me laugh or smile. It was weird but great at the same time.

We left the cottage after I locked it up and we went to the bar in the Aqua Dome. Jacob ordered for me too: 'Two waters, please.'

When the waitress was gone, I asked him: 'How do you know that I prefer water then sodas?'

'Bells, I pay attention to my girlfriend. I'm surprised that you'd even ask that', he replied and I was somehow relieved. Like I had said something very bad and I was forgiven for it.

The waitress came back with our drinks and I saw the waitress watching Jacob. Was it just me or did I saw her almost drooling back then? That will stay a mystery, but she asked if she had seen him before.

Jake replied: 'Nope, I don't think so. I've never met you.'

The waitress dashed away in anger and I couldn't hold the laughter. Jake laughed with me and he said: 'Bella, I would never cheat on you. I would never break your heart. I'm not him. You can trust me with that. I'll be the best boyfriend you'll have. But first…'

He stopped with speaking. I turned to him. What was he going to do? He got off his chair and he added his hand. Was he asking to dance with me?

I am startled that he asked me to dance. I can't dance. I have danced one time on a wedding, but I tripped over my feet after I stepped on my cousin's right foot. I have never danced after that in public… When I was alone at home or in a room, I would. I would even sing, but this was not the point. Jacob took my hand and he led me onto the dance floor. We started to dance on a beautiful song: I Would Stay from Krezip. He led me on the floor and it felt like I'm floating. I was up in the clouds and I wanted to stay there. We danced until the song was over and I pulled away. But he pulled me back when another song started. It wasn't a slow; it was a pop or rock I think. I guessed pop because the song is I Love New York from Madonna. Jacob and I began to dance on it and the music got to me. There was another Madonna song after that: Hung Up. I loved that song! I danced along with it and my hands moved with it. Suddenly, the drinks from the people in front of me made its way up and they splattered everyone wet in that area.

The music stopped and everyone looked at it. Jacob took me in his arms and said: 'I'm going to check that out… Wait a minute, okay?'

I nodded but he was already close to the scene where it all happened. I slowly looked down at my hands. I looked back up and made sure that no one was looking. I tried to find another glass and I saw one. It was mine, of course! There was still bit water in it and I opened my hand. I moved my hand up and I saw the water rising too. I putted my hand quickly down and looked around for a second time. My eyes must have been big, because Jacob approached and he asked to me if I was okay.

'Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?' I replied.

'I don't know. You seem a little… stressed, weird, angered by something', he answered.

'Well, maybe I am.'

I walked over to our table and I took my coat. I walked back to him and said: 'You know, it's been a long day. I should really get some sleep. By the way, you too… Don't you have to go on patrol or something tonight or in the morning?'

'Yeah, I do actually', he answered. 'What would I do without you?' He laid his lips on mine and we left the bar. I looked for a second back, only seeing a crowd who were not able to discover what just happened.

Jacob walked me home. I searched for the keys in my purse when he suddenly asked: 'You can stay at my cottage of course…'

I thought about it, but I answered: 'I have paid for it so I'm going to use it, Jake.'

A smirk appeared on his face and I saw a little light going on in his eyes, I think. 'What?'

'You have a nickname for me, Bells', he replied.

'Well, I guess so.'

He glared at me when I turned around to the door. I kept standing there and when I wanted to turn around, he was in front of me; not behind me. That made me smile because I knew that he could be quiet as a wolf, hunting his pray. I knew that I was his pray, but in a much more pleasant way. I pressed my lips against his before he could make a move. I pushed him to the door and he smiled. He turned me around: I was against the door now. He scooped me up and held me in his arms with my legs over his hands. I parted my lips when he slowly slid his tongue against my upper lip. We kept kissing like that for a minute until I had to take a deep breath. He putted me on the ground and we said on the same time: 'You are making me so…'

We laughed and I opened the door. 'See you tomorrow, I guess.'

'Yeah, got some guarding to do', he replied and he disappeared around the corner of the house.

'Where are you going?' I closed the door and went inside. I looked through the window and saw Jacob. He took his shirt off and I saw his back. He pulled his short off and I glared at his butt. I turned quickly around and went into the bathroom. I might have heard a laughter, probably from Jacob. I looked up from the sink and went back to the living room. I saw a tail fading away behind the wall outside. I rushed to the front door and looked around. The Jacob wolf walked to me and he gave me a nod. I think he smiled and he ran off. I saw him running away and I smiled. God! I loved him!

The next morning was pretty normal. I got out of my bed… well, I fell out of my bed. I got off of the floor and went straight to kitchen to get my stuff. I ate my breakfast, cleaned it all up and went to the bathroom. I took my toothpaste and… Oh no! My hands were all over the bathroom, but I couldn't find my toothbrush. Did I lose it? Then it hit me: Jessica or Angela must have taken it accidentally. I yelled and cursed. Why did this happen? God! How do I solve this? I used my hands to express my anger and I made a fist out of it. I slowly opened my fists again and I calmed down. I looked at my cup that was… wait, where did the water go? I picked the cup up and I looked in it. There were only some drops in it and I saw steam coming out of it.

It took a long time for me to realize that something must have happened and it had to do with magic. I was getting frustrated and I let the water stream from the faucet. I made a fist with my hand and I watched at the water very focused. The water began to boil and I putted my hand down. I opened my hand and made it to a free flowing hand. Just between a rigid hand and a balled-up fist. I moved my hand up and the water followed. It kept going and going and I wondered where all the water came from. I laid my hand on my hip and the water fell down. I began to smile and I wondered if I had another power. I got dressed and took my wallet. I had to get a toothbrush and I was determined to get one at the shop.

I left the house behind me after I locked it and I walked down the road. I heard something and I stopped abruptly. I looked on my right where there were a lot of bushes. I saw two big eyes through it. They belonged to an animal. A big animal. A wolf! I smiled and I walked towards it. I heard something and I looked around the bush. I saw Jacob putting his pants on. I surprised him when I threw myself on him. We laughed and rolled down the hill where we were. When we stopped rolling, I was seated on top of him. He had his hand on my butt and I smirked. He chuckled when he saw my eyes roll.

'Oh, sorry about that', he said.

'I don't mind', I replied and I kissed him. I heard the sound of leafs and I looked up. I saw a big wolf and he ran off. Jacob followed him with his eyes and he said to me that it was one of his palls. We both stood up and walked back to the road. I told him that I had lost my toothbrush and I was going to get one. Jacob offered to accompany me and I granted it of course. We walked together to the Aqua Dome and we entered a little store. I looked through whole the store – quickly of course, hate shops – and saw no toothbrushes. I asked the lady behind the counter if there were toothbrushes. Jacob kept standing outside the store.

'There are some at the very end of the store', she replied and I followed her direction. I looked behind me and saw Jacob tense.

I found the toothbrushes and I picked a blue one. There was one in another color: pink. But I hated pink – and I still do – and I wasn't going to choose something that I don't like. I turned around and suddenly there was the counter girl.

'You're a werewolf', she said and her fangs darted out.

I stepped back and took a pencil. I pushed it in her heart with much effort and strength. It was very difficult but it kept her from hurting me. I hurt myself with pushing it enough into the ice-cold body. The pencil was not deep and she pulled it out very easily. She grimaced at me. She stepped forward and I duck. Just then, she flew backwards and I heard the sound of a vampire shattered by a werewolf. I saw that Jacob – the human Jacob – had holding her by her arms and he just snapped them from her. He looked to see that no one saw it. Luckily, there was no one in the store and no one could have seen it: there was a curtain in front of the windows.

Jacob rushed to me and he kneeled in front of me. 'Bella?! Bella, are you okay?'

I was looking at the corpse of the woman and I looked at her arms. It took me a minute to come back with my two feet on the ground and whispered: 'I guess so.' I hugged him and tears rolled over my eyes. 'Jacob?'

'Hmmm…'

'I have a confession to make', I began. Jacob pushed me a little bit away and he looked me in the eyes. I told the story about me leaving my mom from Phoenix, me going to dad in Forks, me going to school in Forks, me meeting Edward, discovering Edward's secret, me meeting Edward's family, Edward leaving, his confession and his girlfriend. He kept looking at me and when I spoke his name, he growled. I think he started to hate him for hurting me like that.

'Is that why you were so angry at me? And weird to me when I met you?'

'Yes', I whispered.

'Bella, I am so sorry', he began.

'Why?! You didn't hurt me.'

'No, I did. When we met.'

'That's fine, Jake', I replied.

He inhaled deeply and just said: 'Bella.' I looked up and he laid his hand on my jaw. He pulled me forward and my lips met his. As soon as they touched each other, my thoughts about _him_ were gone and I could only think of Jake. He pulled slowly back and said: 'Kwop kilawtley.'

'What?' I whispered.

'That's Quileute for "stay with me forever"', Jacob explained.

'Ow, Jake', I sighed and slowly pressed my lips against his.

'Besides', he mumbled while we kissed, 'I have something else to tell you too.'

I pulled back and looked at him with big eyes. Please, don't leave me. Don't hurt me, please!

'I'm from La Push', he said after a while.

My mouth dropped open and I said: 'Really? That's weird that we haven't met each other. I used to go there. I used to visit Billy Black, do you know him?'

Jake chuckled and I didn't know why. What was so funny about that? 'Billy Black you say? He's my father, Bella. And I think that I know now why I had the feeling that I had met you before.'

'You are Jacob Black! Of course! Why didn't I figure that out? I'm so stupid sometimes', I said.

Jacob kissed me again. 'That's not true: you are not stupid.'

Suddenly, I pulled away and he stared at me like he had seen his world falling down.

'We were just friends back then.'

'Bella, I have a confession: I've always liked you, but you moved on one day and I didn't hear from or saw you ever again. And the thing is: I never imagined myself as your friend. I wanted to be another friend. Your boyfriend, Bells.'

I inhaled deeply and I smiled at him. 'I thought of you sometimes. The first year was hard for me. I cried myself to sleep because I had lost my best friend. And I forgot about you. I'm so glad that I met you again.'

'Me too, Bells', said Jake when he hugged her. 'Me too.'

Jacob picked the pieces of the vampire up and putted them under his shirt. We walked towards the entrance of the store and we checked if no one was around. I looked back into the store because I thought that we forgot something: cameras. But they were not there. I relaxed a bit and we fled from the scene.

We searched for an open field in the woods, far away from everything and everyone. When we finally found one, we saw that the arms were trying to find its way back to the body. Jacob got a pack of matches from his left pocket. He lit one and threw it on the pieces of the counter girl. They burned very fast and a sharp sweet smell mingled with smoke came to me. It smelled too sweet and the smoke almost made me puke.

'Are you okay, Bells?' Jake asked me.

'Yes, I'm fine, thanks', I answered.

You know when you go in a rollercoaster and you are in the loop, you can get sick. Well, that almost happened to me. But – I don't know why – Jacob could calm me down. Jake could hold me together. That's when I knew it for sure: he was the love of my life. My eternal flame. And I was never going to let it go.

Jacob helped me up and we wanted to find some water. When we couldn't find it, I knew that I had to tell him my new secret: mermaid and powers.

'Jake, there's something else that I need to tell you', I began.

'What do you mean, Bella?'

I began to explain that, when I ran away, I came out in that cave on the island. When I tried to get out, I knew that I couldn't take the way back. The only option was to dive into the water pool and to search if there was an opening. I expected that there was one. I got into the water and suddenly it began to bubble. I looked up to see the full moon standing above me.

'And that's when you became a mermaid?' he said.

'No', I went further, 'I only knew that I was a mermaid when I washed me the next morning. That was yesterday. I also found something else out.'

'Bella, I'm surprised that you kept this from me. Why did you do that?'

'I didn't know how you would react. I mean: you are a mythical creature and now I am one too. It is just too weird, Jake.'

'Okay, I'll forgive you', he said with a smile. 'But tell me everything next time, okay?'

'I promise', I replied. 'I promise it on the love that I have for you!'

'Now _that's_ a promise', he said and pulled me closer. He kissed me and it felt nice to see him happy.

'And what else did you find out?' Jake asked me.

'Well', I said, 'it's better if I show it to you.'

We went back to the fire and I stood still right in front of it. Jacob looked closely at me and I searched for some water. Just a few feet away was a little tidal pool – don't know how it got there, but it was there – and I moved my right hand up towards it. I made an open hand movement and my hand went up. I pointed at the burning vampire pieces. The water from the tidal pool came up and it sprayed towards the fire. The fire disappeared quickly and I laid my hand on my hip. I looked at the tidal pool and made a fist. The water began to boil. A mist came up from it and all of the water disappeared. I turned towards Jacob who just looked from the burned pieces to his girlfriend: me. He walked towards me after a few seconds.

Suddenly, I saw a water drop falling down in front of my feet. I looked up and saw that a chipmunk was doing the water drops from his apple. One almost fell done on me and I putted my hand up. I had closed my eyes and I dared to open them again after exactly six seconds. I saw the apple, but it was frozen. Ice picks were hanging on it and one little ice pick was right in front of me. I saw other drops of water around me and I pointed with a rigid hand at them. They froze immediately. I smiled because I like these three powers: moving, heating and freezing water. Any other person would scream or yell it to everyone, but I had to be careful. So I knew that I couldn't tell anyone except my mythical boyfriend of course. Jake was standing there looking even happier than a minute ago.

'Bella, this is okay. I'm really happy for you', he said when he stood right in front of me, very close. He lowered his head and our lips nearly met.

'How do you mean you're happy for me?' I mumbled.

'Well, now you're not feeling alone anymore as a normal girl in my mythical world', sounded his husky voice against my lips.

'Speaking of which', I began, 'I have a question.'


	9. Chapter 8: Round & Round

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took so long to write another chapter. I was just busy on writing something original instead of fanfics. So I took a whole time off from FanFiction. But I'm back to complete the stories that I've planned or I've written a big part of (like this one). I'm going to finish this story first. Then a sequel to this but it won't put it up until all of the chapters are written. So that readers don't have to wait as long as they did now. So again: sorry!**

**And I hope you enjoy the next chapters.**

Chapter 8: Round & Round

'What kind of question?' Jacob asked.

'Well, I was wondering: you have told me that you're here with your pack', I began. 'I want to meet the rest of your friends.'

'Not all of them are friends, Bella', he replied. 'But we try to work it out. It's just hard living as a pack of werewolves. There is something called telepathy that we have as werewolves.'

'You mean the ability to control thoughts?'

'No, it's a form of it: we can communicate with each other with our thoughts while we're in our wolf form. The only problem is that we can reach for the whole pack's thoughts whether it was in the past or happening right now.'

'That has got to be very hard…' I said, '… to live like that.'

'Sometimes it comes in handy, but it's mostly an unbearable ability.'

'I can imagine that.'

'Now, let's meet my fellow werewolves', Jacob said with a smirk.

While we were walking over to his cottage, I noticed something in the bushes along the path. I thought that it was an animal so I didn't pay any attention to it anymore. When we walked up the path that led to his cottage, he guided me towards the cottage next to it. Different kind of noises were coming from it: rock music, shouting, laughing,…

I was really insecure about this, but I wanted to meet his friends. After all, if Jacob and I were going to stay together, we should interact with each other's worlds. While I was thinking that, a funny remark popped into my head: we are living in the same world now. A supernatural one, but still the same.

After a while I came to the conclusion that it was actually the same world, but I just discovered more about it. The biggest discovery was of course the supernatural particle. But right there, in that moment, I just wanted to love Jacob and show this to him. So that's also why I wanted to meet his pack mates.

Jacob gave me a look and said: 'I apologize already for the chaos that you're about to walk into.'

I chuckled and waited as he knocked on the door. The music was still blaring through the little house. Jacob knocked again. But after a minute there was still no one opening the door. So that's when he just kept knocking. After six or seven times knocking, a tall muscular guy opened the door. He wore a tight grey T-shirt which accentuated his long, rounded muscles. He had a copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Just like Jacob, he was quite tall. If I had any guess, I would say 6'6''.

'Hey, Sam', Jacob said to the big man who stood in the door frame. 'This is Bella.'

Sam – apparently – examined at me from top to bottom. After a few seconds a smile appeared; I could see the approval on his face. 'So this is the lovely Bella Swan, I've been hearing about', he said. 'Do come in.' Something that caught my eye – actually ear – was that he had a deep voice. This matched with his face that looked older. He stepped out of the doorway and let us in. He closed the door behind us.

I had taken only one step into the cottage when I saw the room. It was like a bomb had fallen down into the living room, kitchen and – as far as I could see – bedrooms. Clothes were scattered on the floor or on the couches. Two chairs from the dining table were standing somewhere else: one near the window and one laid on the floor in the small kitchen. In other words: it was a complete anarchy.

Not only was there chaos, but also a cacophony of sounds. Teenaged boys were laughing and singing. The music was still banging from the speakers.

'Welcome into our world', Sam said and walked passed us.

Almost immediately after Jacob and I entered the room, the gang of guys was assembling in front of us in an unorganized group.

Each of them introduced himself to me. They did this one by one. And I greeted them back with much pleasure. The first that said his name was a teenager called Seth. He was tall, gangly build with – in contrast with Sam – a youthful face. A huge grin that expressed happiness was directed at me. He was around 6 feet tall. He extended his arm so we could shake hands which we did. As we were doing that, I could see his russet skin. His short black hair added something extra to his personality which – as I could tell from the handshake and the subsequent hug – was immature, cheerful and exceptionally kind.

The second one was named Quil. He also said that his full name was Quil Ateara V. I guessed that his family was important to him. He was also over 6'0'' and muscular. His brown eyes were glaring at me. His dark skin was a bit shiny in the sunlight just like his black hair. He had an impish grin to finish his appearance. I guessed that he was a cheerful and easy-going person, but was always loyal to something. Probably his pack and friends.

A third teenaged Native American stepped towards me. He didn't like me at all. I could tell that from the look he gave me from his brown eyes. He was almost shooting daggers at me. But he still gave a little smile and hello. Just like Sam he had long, rounded muscles. That was easy to tell through the red brown skin. I figured one similar physical trait out that every present guy had: cropped hair.

Two young boys greeted me slightly. I could see the shyness that both of them had. They were the most silent members of the group. It was pretty obvious that they didn't like this very much. Maybe they had recently found out about their secret identity. They were named Brady and Collin. Another basic trait from the pack popped into my head: being very tall. Especially for their age. Collin had the most traditional features of a Native American male: black hair, brown eyes and russet skin.

Suddenly, a teenaged girl who was a bit older than me appeared. She was beautiful in an exotic way. Like the others she had copper skin and lovely eyelashes. They were like feather dusters. She was smaller than the guys, being around 5'10'' tall. Her black hair was in a short pixie cut. She didn't exactly say hello to me. I was the first to say something to her. But she didn't pay any attention to it and walked out of the house.

The last but one member was Embry. He was almost as tall as Jacob. He had the same basic traits as the others. But his chin was slightly dimpled. He was really nice to me.

'Paul', Jacob said, interrupting the friendly welcome, 'aren't you going to say anything?'

A big, hunky and muscular guy stood up from the couch. He didn't wear a T-shirt so his pectorals and abs weren't covered. He looked like a Greek god with his muscles and strong features. 'What can I say? "Hello, Bella. Glad to be a part of a pack of werewolves?" Or do you have something else in mind?' Jacob's face was suddenly on fire because of his sudden anger.

'Paul!' Sam said. You could tell that Paul was the leader of the pack. No, let me correct that: the Alpha of the pack. 'Bella didn't do anything wrong. She's a human. Let her be. And Jacob: stay calm.'

I gave Jacob a look. He was calming down. But he had also heard what Sam said. He came to me and wrapped an arm around me. He lowered his face so he could whisper in my ear.

'Do you want to tell them?'

I looked up to him and whispered back: 'Why? Aren't they going to see everything because of that wolf telepathy?'

Jacob smiled at me and said: 'You're a quick one, aren't you?' He kissed me very softly on my lips.

'You know, whispering is not going to help anything', Seth said with his goofy smile. 'We have enhanced hearing. So what is that we're going to find out?'

Bella looked at him. 'Just wait and see.'

She entered the kitchen and started a search for a glass. She filled it with water and placed the glass on the table. Everyone in the room was watching her every move. She put her hands towards the glass in a very specific movement. Water went up from the glass like a snake. She made a stop sign and the water froze. When her fist was oriented at the water, the ice started to melt.

A few sounds of astonishment were hearable. She looked around to see the facial expressions of the guys. Like she thought: every guy was looking at her with such awe. She finally looked at Jacob who gave her an understanding nod. He positioned himself next to her.

'I think she's got a part in the supernatural world', Jacob remarked.

'Are you kidding me? She doesn't even shift into something else. I know vampires don't do that either, but they have shifted already: into bloodsucking demons. But this is just some psychic power or something. Happens to ordinary humans as well.'

'I would hardly call a human with psychic powers ordinary, Paul', I replied.

Paul's head immediately turned to me. 'They don't shift! So no!'

I was getting annoyed by his very short temper, cockiness and dominating personality. I took the glass of water before Jacob could do something and splashed it on me. I counted until ten seconds had passed. The already well-known bubbles enclosed my body. They vanished as quickly again as they appeared. Not a second later, I fell down on my stomach.

Bigger gasps of surprise and puzzlement were filling the room. I looked up at the half naked guy in front of me and said every phrase very distinctly: 'I think I do shift. Into a mermaid. Within ten seconds. After I touch water.'

Paul gave a mad look and stormed out through the opened window behind him.

'By the way', Quil started, 'he hates it when he's being corrected by someone. Especially someone he doesn't know yet.'

'Glad to know', was my dry reply. I balled my hand to a fist and let the humid fish tail dry.

'Bella, we were about to train so if you want to join or help us, please do.'

I agreed with Sam and went along with them. They searched for a very secret place deep in the woods surrounding the park. When they had finally found one, they undressed themselves behind some high bushes. I heard a sudden sound like clothes were shredded just a few feet behind me. Something wet touched my left hand. A big wolf with deep rusty-brown fur was touching me with his wet nose.

It was Jacob! I turned around and saw seven other werewolves besides Jacob. One of them was almost as tall as a horse with a black fur. You could easily mistake him for a bear. And I probably would have if I didn't know that a couple of boys just shape-shifted behind my back. My guess was that the black wolf was Sam. It was an easy guess because the other wolves got together in front of him.

Two other wolves appeared and joined them. The first one was smaller than Jacob and Sam and had a dark silver fur. The other was much smaller than the rest of the pack and had light gray fur. I identified the last one as Leah since she had no visible – uhm – parts that the other wolves had. And the dark silver wolf was most likely the one that ran away: Paul.

Another wolf was just as big as Paul but with a brown fur. His face was also darker. A tall and gangly wolf was fooling around. His oversized paws were thumping on the dark brown ground. His fur was sand-colored. It was plausible that this one was Seth. Another wolf was standing next to a slim and sleek one. The slim wolf had pale gray, black-spotted fur and the other was chocolate-brown. Though the last one's face was lighter.

Two smaller wolves were in the back of the group. One with dark, ashy brown fur – which almost looked like gray – and one with reddish brown fur, with a dark color on his legs, face and tail. Those two were probably the two youngest of the bunch: Collin and Brady. But which wolf each of them were… I had no idea.

Except for five wolves, I could tell who was who. Maybe there was some supernatural code for the color of the furs. Sam seemed to have a mysterious, dark past behind him which correlated with his black fur. Quil was very sweet to me, but also in general which explains his chocolate-brown fur.

With those thoughts running around in my head, I watched as they trained together. While two attacked each other, others were running around in a circle. They reached a very high speed and I almost couldn't keep it with them. They were probably outrunning motor vehicles with that speed.

I realized that I had to train as well. Well, my powers. Let's not get too overexcited. I'm not exactly the athletic, sporty kind of person. But I suddenly had the urge to do something that involved sports. So I decided to do some tennis. It was the perfect opportunity to practice tennis since the park had a few tennis courts.

I finally said to the pack of wolves, primarily Jacob: 'I'm going to practice my powers in the gym. Good luck, guys!'

I left the tumultuous spot and walked towards my cottage. A few minutes later, I heard some leaves of the nearby bushes shivering. My senses were immediately heightened. Not as high as Jacob's, but still enough to focus my hearing. I could locate where the sound came from. Since the vampire attack in the store, I had been very jumpy. My heart was pounding in my chest and ears.

A wolf jumped over me and landed a few feet away from me. His dark silver fur was shining: sunbeams were forming a sort of magical forest. I notified it to the discrepancy of light and shadow in these woods. The wolf released a growl from within and it made me shiver. He looked like he was ready to spring. His dark eyes weren't going to let me go.

When he launched at me, another wolf with russet brown fur attacked him in his flank. This startled the silver wolf. The two came to a fight. Paws were scratching fur and skin. I had enough of this and used my water power to stop them. I searched for some water in the area. I finally found droplets and a very little spot of water. With a free flowing hand I moved the water towards the wolves. I let the water encapsulate the eight shifting paws. I froze the water with my other hand.

Both of them fell to their sides.

I instantly recognized my savior as Jacob. My closed fist made the ice melt and Jacob was free from his watery "pawcuffs". He shifted back into his human form and dressed himself. His clothes were normally hanging around his feet with a cord. But during the combat, the cord had snapped and the clothes were lying on the musky, dark brown ground. I watched his muscles roll as he put his clothes on. It was hard to look away from him. He was beautiful in my opinion.

He walked over to me while saying: 'I apologize! If I hadn't introduced you to him, then he wouldn't have attacked you. Hopefully for him.'

'Don't say that. It was my choice. I wanted to meet your friends. Besides, I'm glad I did. This one chose to not be pleased with me. That's his choice.'

Jacob smiled at me: 'See, that's why I love you.'

'So… I guess I'm going to have a little talk with Paul?' I asked.

'Nope! I'm going to have a **_big_** talk with him', Jacob replied. 'I'll take care of him.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course! He's one of my pack mates so it's my problem', Jake stated. 'It's not because he attacked that it's your problem. Well, it kind of is, but I'll deal with him.'

'Okay, Jake. Then I'm going to gym; like I was planning to', I said while walking towards my original destination.'

While stepping my way forward, I realized that I didn't have any gym clothes. So when I entered the big octagon-shaped building, I urgently went to the store to buy something to wear. I bought a baggy soft pants and a dark gray breast cancer awareness T-shirt. A bag was also included on the price list. Apparently, it was a special bag since the ticket said "Universal Nutrition Animal Gym Bag".

I finally reached the gym and got fully clothed in one of the cubicles. This comforted me because I didn't like dressing rooms where people were getting naked in front of other people… Especially me!

While I did just see a bunch of teenaged, hormone-raging boys being shirtless or naked, that didn't really bother me. Not because of I'm a sex freak of some sorts, but because I didn't pay attention to it. It is hard to pay attention to anything else in a dressing room full of women just dropping their clothing.

A sigh escaped my lips and I strolled to the actual gym. When I was in it, I picked up a tennis racket and started playing. A missed a lot of balls the first few times, but I gently learned to master it. Kind of, of course! It's not like I'm the next Helen Moody.

After that, I focused on my powers. I bought a water bottle from the vending machine nearby and commenced my practice. But it wasn't that easy. I held the water up for about thirty seconds until it splashed the floor. I was also paying attention to the danger of anyone entering the room. If someone would witness this, I don't know how they would react.

I suddenly heard a sound coming from somewhere. But since I was alone in the gym and I was still a bit agitated by the attacks of the vampire and Paul, I was suspicious. My eyes went around the room – manner of speech of course – but no one was there. Not even a bug or mouse.

The noise was filling the room again. It was like some sort of moaning. This time I could locate where the sound came from. I turned around and looked at the entrance of the sauna.

I wondered if anyone was in there. So I stepped through the entrance leading to the sauna, bubble baths and other wellness stuff that definitely wasn't my cup of tea. The bright white tiles against the walls were really beautiful, but almost too bright. Like any minute it would illuminate me.

Another sound made its entry into my ears. As I slowly prepared myself for an attack of a vampire and my counter attack on it, I heard the noise getting closer.

The noise was coming from the sauna!

I immediately entered it. Steam was filling the room up slowly. I vaguely saw the stones in the middle of the wooden construction. Water droplets were rolling down the stones. Wait! Water!

I quickly turned around!

But someone closed the door right in front of me. I slammed at the door, but it wouldn't even move a tiny bit. I was really locked in here. The steam was now already enveloping me.

But then I thought of something: my freezing power. I quickly put my hand up and made the water around the stones cold again. The mist was already gradually dissolving.

Thank god! I wouldn't know what I had done if I had turned into a mermaid. What if someone unlocked the sauna and saw me like this?

Paul!

He must have been behind this! He was going round and round.

'_Is this never going to stop?_' I thought. '_Going round and round?_'

I used my water power to splash the wooden door handle. After turning it into ice, I jammed the handle off. The door was immediately open.

Paul's face was priceless. He didn't think that I would have come out of this dangerous peril so easily. But he thought wrong!

He was splashed with water that I took from the Jacuzzi nearby. Because of the great force of the water, he landed a few feet further. Jacob and the rest of his pack mates just came in.

'A little late, my knight in….' I stopped talking because I noticed that Jake didn't wear a shirt; just a cut-off jeans. '…without shining armor.'

'What happened?' Jacob asked.

'I was locked into the sauna by our wolf here', I said pointing at Paul. 'I thought you and him were going to have a talk?'

'We did!' Paul yelled as he stood up. 'And he said to me to go apologize to you for being a dick. That's why I was here. But I didn't find you in the gym so I followed your scent. And that's when you attacked me with your water powers.'

'Water _power'_, I corrected him. 'I only used one on you.'

'But if it wasn't you, then who was it?' Jacob asked.

'You believe him?' Seth asked. 'No offense, Paul.' He quickly said that last part because Paul was already staring and growling at him.

Jacob went to Paul, looked straight into his eyes, walked back and finally said, after building up all this tension: 'Yes.'

'Well, if you believe him then I believe him. Which begs the question: who was it then?' I asked.

Jacob inspected the sauna door by smelling it. I found it really weird; it was like Jacob was a dog. Which in fact he sort of was, but it was still hard to really capture it. Especially when he does things like that.

His face turned to Jared who was really shocked. He wanted to get away, but Sam was faster than him.

'Why did you do this, Jared?' Sam asked in his alpha voice.

Not able to do anything but answer Jared replied: 'Because. She was just accepted like that.' He snapped his fingers while saying that. 'But when I turned for the first time, it was like a crime. It is _STILL_ considered a crime to change into our werewolf selves. And I _HATE_ that! And she sweeps in just like it's nothing. It's not a burden for her! We _HAVE_ to change every single full moon.'

His rage was visible and he tore off his clothes. He was his wolf self, right in the middle of a sauna! Jacob and the others tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Jared burst out of the sauna and went straight to the opened door in the little gym. He vanished in the bushes around the complex.

The others and I followed him. You could say that we were on his tail.

After we caught up with him, he had already turned back into his human form. Jacob went right for him, but I stopped him. I stood in his direction and held my hands against his smooth, tanned – and also toned – pectorals. His chest was going up and down from the heavy breathing.

'Calm down, Jake. This is something that I have to do', I whispered to calm him down.

I turned around and walked up to Jared. His nakedness didn't bother me, because I focused on his face. As I stood in front of him, I started my talk with him.

'I know that being a werewolf must be difficult. Well, I do not know, but I can guess and see that it's a burden. But for me being a mermaid is a burden too. I have to change into a creature that is half fish, half woman every time I get wet and don't dry it off within ten seconds.' I gulped for a second. 'On the other hand, I have three incredible powers. That's amazing. Terrifying and amazing at the same time. And you have incredible powers too: heightened senses, fast running,… This is who you are now and you have to except that, Jared. Otherwise, you're not going to make hard for others but also yourself.'

During my – let's just call it what it is – monologue, I noticed a few changes in Jared's facial expressions. His anger fueled face was now full of understanding. His arms were swung around me and he gave me a hug.

He whispered in my ear: 'Thank you for that, Bella.'

As he let me go, I expressed my understanding by nodding my head.


	10. Chapter 9: Bang Bang Bang

Chapter 9: Bang Bang Bang

Suddenly, Jacob picked up a scent. He quickly changed into his werewolf form. All the other werewolves shapeshifted into their other form too. They went around the woods for an hour and I followed them.

Jacob put his black noise in the air all of a sudden and ran off. The wolves followed him. I tried to do that too. But it's not easy to follow a pack of werewolves going at high speed.

The reddish colored wolf turned back into Jacob. His nudeness didn't really bother me, but what did strike me was that he didn't bother it. He was almost showing off his muscular physique, raven-black hair and lovely face.

'A coven of vampires has been here', Jacob said. 'You should go to your cottage and barricade the door or something.'

With a startled face I looked right into his eyes. 'Sorry, Jake. But I can't do that. I'm part of this supernatural world as well. So I'm going to help you. Besides, my guess is that the vampire who attacked me, was a member of that coven.'

'You could be right', Sam replied who had already shifted back and put clothes on. 'But why are they here?'

'They must have known that we've been keeping an eye on this place', Quil said.

I turned to him and asked: 'What do you mean? Or you here for a reason?'

Quil wanted to reply, but Seth answered my question instead.

'We're here because there have been some strange disappearings here lately. So we felt obliged to see what was going on here. And apparently, vampires are behind the disappearings.'

'Although I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't really gone as in dead, but turned', Quil added. 'Undead.'

'That's almost the same, Quil', Paul stated. 'They are dead, because for them to be undead they would have been dead or near death.'

'So that's why you're here? To see who is behind these disappearances?' I asked.

'Yes', was Jacob's answer.

'So that same coven is behind the crazy things happening here?' I was trying to summarize all that was said.

'I think so', Jacob replied.

Sam said: 'They're far gone now. But they'll be back. And it's just a question of when. I think we have to get really prepared for a battle. They could attack tomorrow already. They know where we are, they know who we are, they know these grounds longer than we do,… I'd say we must get prepared for a battle between this coven and us.'

'Couldn't agree with you more', Paul said.

'Then I'm going to practice at home. I don't want a second chance of getting stuck in a sauna. I'll leave that honor to others', I joked.

'Okay, we'll probably protect the domain here from now', Sam said.

Jacob looked worriedly at me. He walked over to me and took my hand. He pulled me away from the pack so he could speak secluded to me.

'Are you sure you want to do that? I can protect you better when you're with me', he suggested.

I laid my hand against his cheek and whispered: 'I have to take care of myself, Jacob. I have to learn to control my powers and use them to do good things for the world. Or at least good things for me.'

'Very funny, miss I-have-the-humor-of-Ellen DeGeneres', was Jake's witty reply.

I said that I would practice at home and would warn them if something went wrong. Or when I saw something in the woods. As I was walking towards the cottage, I noticed that it was getting dark. Which reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a while. So I went to the cottage to get money and went to the snack bar to get some fries. I also ordered something that was called 'frikadel'. Apparently, it is a minced-meat hot dog.

I took it all back to the cottage. It was already dark when I walked out of the park's central spot. I enjoyed my meal while watching some TV. One of my favorite TV-shows was on: Will and Grace. After that, I started to practice. My water powers were really developing well and I almost had full control over it. I could perfectly shape something out of water.

This made me very proud. But I kept on practicing just in case I wasn't trained enough. And so I embarked a journey that lasted for an hour. Until I noticed that someone was standing behind the glass doors in the living room…

**Jacob's POV**

This patrol lasted very long, but I didn't care. I wanted to protect Bella in any way I could. I really _love_ her. And yes, _love_! I still do! This love has taken a toll on me. I liked girls before. But Bella was just a girl at my heart.

She has grown to be confident even after she has broken up with that bloodsucking leech in a really awful way. She looks really beautiful to me. I've always loved her when I was a kid. My secret crush has become my girlfriend. I guess if you really wait for something it can happen. My mind was wondering off to her looks.

Until a scent pierced through my nose…

I turned my head swiftly to the side where the scent was coming from. My feet were pulling me towards that way. The vampire didn't even run. He just kept standing wherever it was. Like he was daring me to come after him.

As I reached the spot where he was standing, I completely took him in. He was standing on a tree that had fallen down a long time ago. His hair was between dark blond, dark brown and red. It was a weird and though interesting color. His facial structure was angelic. It seemed like an angel came from heaven or out of a renaissance painting.

I launched at him. But he jumped over me and kicked me in the side. A little howl escaped my wolf lips. I landed on my back against a tree. He ran away with his vampire speed. I got on my paws and followed him. I almost got him, until he jumped up and climbed a tree. The bloodsucker went further up and jumped from tree to tree.

But I still followed him. I kept looking at him so I could see where he was going. That is why I didn't notice that the forest had ended and I was on the road. He had jumped all the way over the road to the trees on the other side.

A car almost ran me over. I turned my head towards the car and saw the people in it. Two women and two men were sitting in it. Their eyes spoke everything: scared and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I sniffed and continued my chase.

_'Jacob! You have to look out!_' Seth said. This telepathic communication that every werewolf of our pack has, is really handy but also annoying.

'_What the hell are you thinking_?' Paul's voice pierced my mind.

'_Shut up, Paul_!' I responded.

As I approached a clearing, I saw him standing smack in the middle. He didn't move. I launched at him again, but he dodged me again. He pushed onto the ground. I moved my head, twisted my body and dug my teeth into his arm. He screamed! He gave me a punch in the face so I let go. I jumped on my feet.

Edward spoke immediately after the whole pack arrived: 'I want a meeting with Isabella Swan.'

I growled at him. I was ready to jump him and rip his head right of the rest of his body. But Sam growled at me.

_'Don't Jacob! We at least have to hear what he has to say'_, Sam said in his alpha voice, piercing through the telepathic minds of our werewolf pack.

'_But isn't he dangerous?_' Quil growled.

'_And what if he wants to take her? Bella is really nice to us_', Seth stated.

'That's my request.'

The redheaded bloodsucker stood there like he had the obvious right to demand a request. Now even Seth was growling at him. And Seth is the nicest guy from the pack. But the vampire didn't really pay attention to us. He just kept talking.

'I understand that you know Isabella Swan so', he pointed at me, 'I want you to arrange a meeting with us.'

I shifted back into my human form and dressed myself. When I was finally done, I stared right at him and said: 'You want me to deliver a message?'

'Yes.'

I steadied my body and blared: 'Screw you. You selfish leech. And it's Bella!'

He stared angrily at me. Suddenly he stood right in front of me.

'Seriously, what do you want?' I asked.

'I just told you, you mutt.'

'I'm not going to do anything for you', I replied. I didn't give a damn about him. 'You used her and know you want a meeting with her? What kind of a sick game are you playing with her?'

He pushed me against a tree. The wolves were coming at us to attack him, but he let go very quick.

'You better tell Isabella that I want to meet or I'm going to let the other members of my coven kill the visitors of this park one by one. And they're going to start with your pack members', he threatened.

Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away. He was also in his human form.

'Fine, we'll arrange a meeting between the two of you', the pack leader said.

My rage shifted from the bloodsucker to the alpha.

'What?!'

Sam turned his head to me and said: 'Jacob, we have to keep the killings as low as possible. At least we now know who is behind these killings.'

'Great, so now you know. The meeting is at the bridge at midnight', Edward said and he ran off into the woods.

I tried to follow him, but Sam stopped me.

'Jacob, we _really_ have to think about the people here', he said.

'And what about Bella? Isn't she a part of those people?!'

My rage was building up. My body was trembling. Sam and the other werewolves were looking at me.

'Jacob, calm down.'

Embry's – he is one of my best friends – voice spoke to me. But it didn't help. It tried to keep calm, but it didn't last long. My body started changing into my other side. My wolf side.

The change ripped my clothes apart. They were floating around in the air when I landed on my paws. I ran into the woods, not after Edward, but the other direction. I had to be alone for a while.

I stranded on a rock where I laid down and fell asleep while all of these thoughts were going through my head.

_Why does he want to have a meeting? Is he going to kill her? Is he going to hurt her again like he did before? Am I going to stand this meeting? Can I keep my cool around him? What if he kidnaps her? I want him to pay for his past behavior. I want to kill him: rip his head right off his torso. See his body burn in the coming sunlight. Which reminds me; I didn't notice him sparkling while running in the sunlight. I did notice his sickening smell._

…

…

When I woke up, I decided to go to Bella. I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't keep this from her. It was about her so I was bound to tell her. I couldn't keep something from her that involved him wanting to meet her. I shifted back into my human form, got dressed and walked towards her cottage.

When I reached her temporary house, I saw her sitting on the couch in the living room. It was very visible because of the big window and all of the bright lights being on. This made me see her worried look. Was she worrying about me? Thinking of that made me want to tell her even more.

I approached the door. Just as I was about to open it, Seth already did.

'See! I told you I saw him outside in the dark!'

I smirked a little and said: 'Hello to you too, Seth.'

I entered the room and felt the tension rise. It was as tense as a cord that was held tightly on both sides. All the other pack mates were there too.

Bella was standing in front of the place where she sat just a minute ago on the couch.

'Jacob!' She walked over to me and took me in her arms. 'Where have you been? I was worried. And I asked your friends what was going on. They didn't give an answer when they almost scared me to death while I was training.'

I looked at Sam. He gave an understanding nod. I returned one. He understood that this was something that I had to do.

'I was around. Now, I have to tell you something, Bella. And I think it's for the best if you sit down.'

She narrowed her eyes with confusion. She didn't know what was going on. Until something made an entrée in her brain: 'Are… are you… are you breaking up with me?'

'What? No!' I was startled by her reaction. 'Why would you think that?'

'Edward used almost all of those words when he broke up with me', was Bella's reply.

'Bella, I'm not breaking up with you. Firstly, because I probably never will. Unless life takes some big, twisted turns. Which I expect not too! Second, I'll never do it in the same way as that leech. You can count on that.'

'Not really reassuring me here, Jake', she said.

I took a deep breath and let out again.

'Just sit down, Bella. You'll need it.'

She finally sat down. But I took my time to begin until she had enough.

'Okay, what's up with all the worried brows?' she spat out.

Seeing her being anxious like this really wrecked me. So I just told her.

'I… we saw Edward last night, Bella.'

Her facial expression shifted from I-want-to-know-something to stop-talking-about-that. She looked really surprised. Her mouth was a little open. Her eyes were saying that she was shocked. She was staring at the floor, but her irises were going everywhere. If you only looked at her eyes, you'd say that she was having an attack. Unanticipatedly, she looked straight up at me.

**Bella's POV**

'He wants to see me, doesn't he?'

My voice was so soft and shrill because of the nerves. But either way, I continued.

'Yes', he said.

'You are supposed to arrange a meeting, aren't you?' I asked.

I would have never guessed that Edward would come here. I mean, come on? Here?! In this town?

Jacob then took my head between his hands. I raised my left hand and made contact with his right hand. He made me look into his eyes.

'You don't have to see him if you don't want to, you know. He requested it. That doesn't mean that he can actually get it.'

His husky voice was really influencing me. But I knew what I was going to say.

'I know that, but it sort of isn't. Right? Did he threaten you with something?' I asked.

Jacob looked at his pack mates. But it seemed like it didn't matter what their say was. He had made it up in his mind to tell me. Which I appreciated a lot! You can't have a relationship where there's no communication. I mean; if you want sex without being bound to talking, loving and sharing, then you'd better get a professional for that. Either way, I knew that I was drifting off back then. But I managed to focus on Jacob again.

'He has threatened to go on a killing spree in this park', Jacob answered.

'You see; I don't have a choice. I'm not going to let innocent people die over something that involves me. That would make me a careless high school girl. Which I am NOT.

'But now', I went on, 'the final question: where do we have to meet?'

Jacob told me where Edward wanted to meet me. Of course they didn't want me to go alone. So they accompanied me. Some in their wolf forms, others in their normal forms! The wolves were following us from inside the forest. We reached the bridge rather quickly than I thought it would have been. Jacob's pack mates stopped a big quantity of feet away from the bridge. Jacob and I kept walking until we reached the beginning of the bridge. There, we turned to each other and he placed his lips against mine. It was one of his most tender kisses. He also whispered that he loved me.

After that, I walked further to the place where Edward wanted to meet. I stood there, waiting in the middle of the bridge. But – like always – he was very precise. Because he showed up on the exact hour. Although I didn't see him at first so I almost had a heart attack.

'Hello, Isabella.'

He still was extremely attractive. Like a Greek God, an Adonis. His facial features were still perfect and angular. His high cheekbones were glistening in the moonlight. His strong jawline made his face look more masculine. Those perfect eyebrows were adding an extra element to the liquid gold eyes. His straight nose was breathing in the same air as me for the first time after our break-up and confrontation. His full lips were as pink as ever which formed a contrast with his white skin. His thin and lanky body – which was frozen at the state of a 17-year old boy - was wrapped in a suit.

'It's Bella', I said. 'Did you really threaten to kill everyone in this park if I didn't want to meet you?'

'Actually, I was going to do that if that mutt wasn't going to arrange a meeting with you. But I was going to do it too if you didn't want too. So yes', was Edward's answer.

'Human life means that little to you nowadays?'

'It means nothing to me. It's just a part of who I am now', he said. 'I joined a coven of real vampires with my vampire girlfriend Harmony.'

'Oh, so she's a vampire now?'

_'And she's named Harmony? That's just too rich.'_

'Just a few days ago. After you left, I almost immediately turned her. She's so happy about it. It's like she never imagined being anything else.'

'Good for her. Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up', I remarked. There was no way that he wanted to meet me just to catch up or talk to me about this and that.

'Well, the reason is: we want those wolves out of here. They are interfering with our plan.'

'We? You mean that coven and you?' I asked.

'We have plans and they are interrupting them', Edward continued, not paying attention to my question. 'We want to overpower the Volturi and be the leaders of the vampire community. That's why we have to become stronger which means that we have to kill people. I want to become a killing machine. But it's for a good cause. So, make them leave or something will happen.'

'That's not up to me. And killing people for a good cause means that the cause is not good', I said and turned around.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and forced me to stay. Jacob – while not being in his wolf form – was growling at him and he came towards us.

'Stay and tell your boyfriend to walk back.'

_'He knows about Jacob and me? How?'_ were the thoughts that were going through my mind. But then I remembered: Edward can read minds. Not mine, but he probably read Jacob's.

'I'll say it again: we want them gone, out of here. Disappear.'

'I can't do anything about that.'

'Then the blood will be on your hands', he said. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear. 'Every drop of blood of every visitor of this park. Including your pathetic mutt/boyfriend.'

The whole pack started to growl, in wolf form or not.

Rage was starting to come up in me. It's not the best emotion to have, but this one just overpowered me. And I let everything out.

'You know: my new boy gets it how to get me. He looks way better than you. His love is deeper. He's a real keeper. Unlike you with your newfound vampire attitude. You know; I thought your love was all that. Because you were the first person I fell in love with. But when I let him in, I found a stronger, better and more mature love than I had with you. If it was love that was between us! And I swear to you: you're going to be the one that's moping when the pack and I are done with you!'

I really wanted to use my powers against him, but I decided not to. If it came to a battle, that would be a surprise for him.

His eyes were saying that anger was also building up in him. His mouth twitched and his was getting wider. If this world would have been a cartoon, steam would be going out of his ears.

The wolves were feeling it too, because they ran up the bridge towards us. Edward was about to attack me. But Jacob punched him and the redheaded vampire flew across the bridge. He got up, turned around in a kneeled posture and gave an enormous angry look. 'The battle is on and it will be soon!' After that, he ran away. All of the werewolves chased him, also the ones who were in their human form. Well, actually they were in their wolf form now. Except for one.

'Are you okay?' Jacob asked. He wrapped his arms around and I laid my head against his chest.

'I am!' I yelled. 'And I hope that whenever that battle commences, I'll be the one to put down that awful piece of an ex-boyfriend.

My big boyfriend smiled at me. 'There's also something that I have to tell you.'

I looked up at him: 'What?'

'Thanks for saying all of that about me.'

I smiled lovingly back at him and said: 'Of course.' Then we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter will probably take a little longer. But I'll reveal the next chapter title.<strong>

**Ghost Of You**

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you can and want to.**


	11. Chapter 10: Ghost of You

Chapter 10: Ghost Of You

After our conversation with Edward, we had walked back to the cottage. It was then that Jacob, the pack and I were discussing the matter.

'So, what are we going to do?' I asked, sitting on the couch in the living room.

The whole room was filled with all the members of the pack. Jacob stood on my right next to me. His dark good looks were facing me. Sam – with his 6'66' height – was standing next to Jacob. He had his arms crossed and his hand against his face like he was thinking hard about how to handle this new disclosure. Seth was sitting on a chair in the opening between the living room and the kitchen. His cheerful and optimistic personality lit up the room a bit, but the tension was still there. Across the room in the dark shadows of the open fireplace was Leah. Her exotic beauty was still seeable in the dark. Her sleek black hair was worn in a pixie cut.

'I bet that we are going to kick some ass tomorrow already', Jared said. I had already figured out that Jared was more of a gambler.

'I take that challenge', Quil replied. His tall and burly figure matched his optimistic personality.

'You can bet all you want', Paul sighed, 'but it doesn't change the fact that we have to get prepared fast. Otherwise, we can lose that battle between the local vampire coven and us.' Quil and Jared being lighthearted was influencing Paul's temper. And not in the good way. You could also feel the stress that was building in him. He was insecure about the entire situation.

Collin and Brady kept silent for the whole time. They didn't move a muscle, not even their vocal chords.

'I don't think making a bet on that is a good idea either, guys', Embry said. This teenaged Native American – who also loved to take a chance sometimes – was quieter and shyer than before. 'I love a good bet as much as the next person. But this is not the place and definitely not the time to do such a thing.'

'So… how are we going to handle this?' I asked.

My chocolate brown eyes were going from one to another. I am sure that my thin nose and prominent cheekbones were the things that caught the most light in the living room. But no one in the room answered the question immediately. Instead, they just lifted their shoulders as a sign of saying that they didn't know it either.

I turned to my boyfriend. His entangled raven-black hair was really appealing in this light. His dark eyes were looking down at the couch. Eventually, they went up and looked straight into mine. He took my hands in his. As he did this, I noticed his arm muscles flex under the tight black T-shirt with the deep V-neck. The T-shirt had the symbol of peace on it.

'I think that we have to practice a lot tonight so that we are ready tomorrow', he said. 'Those vampires probably want to strengthen themselves too for a big fight like that.'

'Yes, indeed. And as the pack leader I say that we have to practice right now! That battle will be ugly. Lives will maybe be lost.' Sam said this with a lot of courage.

'Are you serious?'

Leah – who didn't say much apparently – suddenly said that. Out of the blue!

'She,' she pointed at me while saying it, 'is the cause of all of this. She is the one who had a relationship with a leech. She's a leech lover, a betrayer to human kind.'

'Like you're so human when you're running in the woods with your paws digging in the dirt', I replied frustrated and angered by her words.

She looked at me and her lips narrowed together. You could tell that a bomb was about to burst. Or she was. At that moment I was wondering if she was going to change and attack me.

The whole pack looked at Leah. Jacob too! He took a stand in front of me and flexed his muscles. A growl came up from deep in his throat. The other guys were slowly approaching Leah.

'Leah! Calm down!' Sam commanded.

But it was no use. Leah ripped out of her clothes and there it was: a huge wolf. Almost as huge as a horse. It growled at me. After that, she made its way to me. Jacob pushed me back and I landed with my back in the couch. Jacob pushed the wolf away. Leah smashed against the wall. But she got back on her feet and tried it again. Quil tried to stop her but she waved her tail and slapped his head. Quil fell down on the floor with a loud thud. Embry tried to get his arms around her, but she just swung him away against the kitchen counter.

Paul came in the way and took Leah by the head. But she bit him right in his side. The white wolf approached Jacob and smashed him to the side like it was nothing. Her eyes were really wishing me dead. But I wasn't going to let this happen!

I looked at the sink and made a hand movement. Water was coming out of the faucet. I splashed Leah with all the strength I could. When the water jet almost reached her, she looked aside. Her face changed from angry to surprise. She splashed against the wall. Every wolf guy stood up and looked at Leah.

Leah slowly changed back to her human form. She just laid there. My eyes went wide open. I was shocked! Did I kill her? No! I didn't want to live with that guilt. I ran over to her and immediately checked if she was breathing. Her chest was still going up and down! Thank god!

If I had killed someone, I wouldn't have known how to live with it.

I immediately helped her. Jacob, Paul and I laid her on the couch. She opened her eyes quicker than I thought.

'Where am I?' she asked.

For a moment I was shocked. I didn't give her amnesia, right?

'Am I still in the same room with that wicked wench?' Leah remarked.

I stood up as frustration filled my mind. I looked directly in her eyes and made her to keep looking at me.

'God! You will take any chance to make a remark about me, won't you?'

'Of course I will', she replied.

I sighed deeply and just let it be. I wasn't even planning or thinking about a witty remark or funny reply. I just left it as it was. Besides, I had to focus on something more important: the battle!

So I practiced my powers while the werewolves were too. But we also had to have a good night's rest. Otherwise we would be some pretty horrible wrecks in the morning. And the coven would kick our asses.

I practiced my moving water power with two glasses. While I utilized it, I wondered how it would be called in a science-fiction film. Or a fantasy film. Or book!

'_What was the name that Stephen King had created for people with powers over fire?_' I thought. I remembered reading that book. I loved that book! '_What was that book called? Firestarter!_' I could recall that the protagonist Charlie McGee had the ability to create and control fire. '_Pyrokinesis_!' That was the term that the horror novelist had created.

I started to create a term on my own. How would the ability to control water be called? Aquakinesis? Hydrokinesis? Probably hydrokinesis. Although my subpowers freezing water and boiling water would be called something else.

'Are you thinking about something?' someone asked.

I shrieked of pure fear. I didn't expect anyone there. So I moved my hand to them and splashed the water right in the person's face. He or she was blinded by the water now. As I took a good look at the unknown, I recognized him: Seth. The kind, sixteen year old boy of the pack.

'Thanks for the wet welcome', he said. 'No pun intended.'

'Ow, I'm so sorry', I exclaimed. 'You startled me so I just did the best thing I could do.'

'It is okay, Bella. It doesn't really matter that much. I'm shirtless so it's not like you "wrecked" my "outfit",' he said and he used his fingers to express irony of wrecked and outfit. 'But seriously: what were you thinking about?'

I breathed in and said it with two really blushing cheeks: 'I was thinking about how my abilities would be called.'

'Oh', Seth replied, 'you mean like Stephen King's pyrokinesis? Yeah, yours would probably be called hydrokinesis, hydro-cryokinesis and hydro-thermokinesis.'

My mouth dropped open because of the surprise that Seth knew all of that.

'That could actually work. Thanks, Seth!' I said. 'What are you doing here, actually?'

'Sam ordered me to guard you', the black-haired teen said.

'What? I can take care of myself!'

'I said that too, but he insisted. Jacob even offered to go instead of me, but Sam wouldn't hear it. He said that you had to practice without any distractions.'

I sighed. 'That's probably true. Thanks for guarding me then.'

'You're welcome.' He winked me after saying that.

I continued practicing my abilities while Seth and I laughed during it. Some jokes were exchanged; even he practiced a little outside by running around.

As soon as I lay in bed, Jacob positioned himself next to me. I turned around and looked directly in his eyes. The same question had formed in my head again. This question was burning my mind since Edward said that they were having a battle tomorrow.

'Do you think we're going to survive it tomorrow?' I asked.

Jacob kissed my lips passionately and answered: 'I don't know. We won't know until then. But that's the beauty of life, Bella. You'll never know when tragedy or happiness strikes. It's up to yourself to make up how you'll react to that.'

'I know that, but it would have been nice to hear you say that it was going to be alright', I remarked.

'True, but that would have been saying something that you don't know. And isn't it better to just see the truth for what it is?'

I giggled a little. 'Yes, of course.'

'Then why are you giggling?' my boyfriend asked.

'Because I have a boyfriend who is apparently very educated.'

The following morning, I followed the pack. Jared had caught a scent of a vampire coven. They were waiting on a little field in the middle of the woods. As soon as we had reached that little field, Edward came forward.

'Are you here to give up?' he said.

'No, we are not', Sam said in his alpha male voice which was so deep that my body trembled.

'Then I guess there is just one thing left', my former lover said. 'Attack!'

And the field became a battlefield. It was swarmed with people fighting each other.

I stood there between two vampires of this coven. I didn't know how to take them on. Suddenly, Jacob – still in his human form – stood beside me and flipped me to the other side. He attacked the vampire behind me. He jammed his hands right against the vampire who fell backwards. When the vampire pushed Jacob into the air, Jacob decided to change into his other self. I turned around and looked at the struggle between the vampire and my boyfriend.

So this obviously meant that I had to deal with the other one in front of me. Until Quil leant on his back paws and jumped towards the vampire with the blond hair. But the vampire had him by his neck. Embry joined: he took the vampire's head between his teeth and ripped it right off. Quil was saved! Thank god!

Jacob landed on his paws on the ground after the vampire had pushed him away again. Only this time the vampire was ready for Jacob's landing. When Jake almost hit the ground, he took him by the fur in his neck and slammed him into the moist ground. Jake closed his eyes. It was more like his eyelids just fell down.

'No!' I yelled.

As tears filled my eyes and anger my heart, my focus changed from Jacob to that filthy leech. I put my hand up and the water from my bottle rose up. A powerful jet came out of it and splashed the vampire to the other side of the battlefield. He landed right in front of Sam who had just finished one of the other coven members. He noticed the vampire right away and looked at me first as if he needed approval from me to kill him. Of course, I approved.

I admit that that wasn't a nice moment for me. Killing people wasn't in my nature. But technically they weren't people anymore. In fact, they were a danger for humans. Still, it felt weird afterwards.

I saw Jacob standing back up again. He shook his whole body to awaken himself and his senses really well. He immediately began a fight with another bloodsucker. He attacked one in the back, but this backfired. The vampire had seen it coming and took Jacob's head. He twisted Jacob around. Then he let him go. Jake flew against a tree and fell down.

Jacob got up and was accompanied by Seth. The two wolves were walking towards the vampire. How closer they came to the vampire, how faster they walked until they ran. The vampire wanted to take the two with his hands. But Seth jumped towards the vampire's head and Jacob went for the rest of the vampire's body. As they both caught the vampire at the spot that they wanted to catch him, they pulled at him. And so the head and the torso were separated from each other.

Another vampire down; ten to go!

I saw Leah attacking a vampire on her own. She pulled at his arm which came off. The vamp screamed and screamed. He called Leah mutt and other names. Leah's only reply was a sly growl which you could interpret as: you're so going down.

And the vampire did go down. After the she-wolf ripped his other arm, both of his legs and then his head off.

A blond female vampire shrieked as Sam bit on her ankle and ripped her foot off. Her red-haired friend wanted to help her but Paul attacked her. She noticed that and jumped up. That's the way she dodged him. As she flew a few feet in the air, she saw that Sam had just killed her buddy by biting her head off.

'NO!' she yelled. If the rest of the park hadn't heard that than I guess that they were deaf.

But she didn't have much time to mourn her death because as she came down Embry caught her between her teeth. She struggled to break free. Although it didn't help: as soon as Embry landed on his paws, Seth helped by popping her head free from her body.

A male vampire – who was as muscular as Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock – punched Quil in the face. Quil howled a bit. This alarmed Colin. Collin immediately went for the vampire with his best buddy Brady. With the three of them, the vampire had no chance.

I thought!

It seemed like the vampire was so strong that they needed a fourth werewolf to help: Paul. I believe it was a newborn. Jacob and Edward had told me that newborns are very strong in their first year. This vampire must have been one of the people that were attacked. The fact that Edward's coven had done this… No, that _Edward_ had been a _participant_ in this gruesome game of terrorizing humans.

I changed my focus on the fact that the muscular vampire had just been taken down by the foursome. Suddenly, a deep and too familiar voice spoke.

'Well, well! Look who has joined the battle only to be perished by me.'

I turned around as quickly as I could. I looked at him. His lips formed a little, crooked smile. His untidy hair shone a bit in the sunlight as did his exposed skin. His body sparkled a lot! His eyes weren't gold anymore, but fully red… red in the color of blood.

'Have you made the decision to retreat?' Edward said.

'Are you prepared to get your sorry ass kicked?' I replied.

'This isn't a negotiation. But I guess you have chosen how this ends.'

'Thank you, Edward', I said.

'For what?' the redhead asked with a confused face.

I stood straight and looked right in his eyes. 'For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps my love for Jacob perfectly intact.'

With those words just spoken, Edward's face became monstrous. This angry vibe he was oozing betrayed his feelings towards me. None of the love that I felt for him before was there anymore. Not one of the wonderful memories of our "epic" love was standing strong. It was all crumbling down. Which is why I started my rage letting out.

'I won't even try anymore, Edward. You have become a filthy killing machine. It's like there's no humanity in you anymore', I began. 'There used to be a voice that was in the air. Yours. A little bit of that voice will always be there, but it's overpowered by Jake's actual love, kindness and appreciation.'

Edward ran towards me with vampire speed. His arms pushed against me so violently that I flew against a tree. My back hit a branch and it hurt like hell.

'Did you really think you could beat me?'

I got up. My full lips let a sly smile escape which Edward caught in his sight. I breathed in and breathed out. I used my hand to lift some water that lay in a pool together. I made it into a jet of water and it splashed Edward completely. Edward's suit was soaked after that. Water was dripping from his hair and escaping from his mouth.

'Yes, I do', I said confident. 'I was too naïve the day I met you. That's why I let you in. And I'll never be like that again.'

'Are you sure? Because you didn't seem to bother to jump to the next guy who wanted to stick something in you.'

The things he just said were fueled by his anger towards me. He thought that this was going to caught me off guard. But I didn't bother anymore! He wanted to hurt me! Let's just say that I also knew that it was kind of true. I did just go from one guy to another. But I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. I'm not the vengeful type of person, but I did feel that Edward deserved it. Lying to me, cheating on me,… I could go on and on and on.

'I have the right to do what I want. Yes, I know that my relationship with Jake went too fast. But you don't get to interfere with my life anymore! I don't have any reason to hold you in my heart. I'm so over you. I realized that I'm so tired of feeling confused about you. You have changed! And not in a good way', I blared out. 'There's nothing left for me to doubt.'

I focused on some water again and sprayed him wet again. After that, I froze his face. His facial features were completely covered in ice. He tried to get rid of it. Apparently, trying to get rid of ice isn't easy. He was struggling with it.

I splashed him again with a strong water jet. He flew backwards and landed on the moist ground fully grown with moss. He stood back up with the speed of light and moved over to me. But one of the wolves jumped on him from his right side. Unfortunately, he had a chance to get a hold of the wolf. The wolf was thrown away.

I let another water jet come up again. But this time, he could dodge it. A wolf – it was Jared – jumped up and attacked him. He bit Edward in the shoulder. My ex-boyfriend screamed like someone had just eaten the last piece of delicious chocolate pie. Come on, you know it's epically luscious.

Edward fought for his freedom. However Paul didn't let go easily. It wasn't until Edward landed a punch on his snout that Paul's teeth released the redheaded vampire. My previous lover ran away, leaving only Harmony and two other vampires behind.

Harmony saw her boyfriend leaving the battlefield like a scared cat. Her beautiful long hair shone in the sunlight that came through the gray clouds. Her skin lit up like a diamond. The wolves growled even more now.

'Well, rot in hell, Edward Mason Jr.', Harmony said. She took one good look at me and left the scene as well with her vampire speed. Just like Edward, she left her fellow coven members to "rot in hell".

The two vampires hissed at the wolves. That didn't help at all for them, because the pack encircled them. When the wolves attacked, I turned my head and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of vampires getting killed: a sort of crunching sound.

I had just participated in a battle but that didn't mean that I found it ordinary from what just happened.

Jacob walked towards me with a smile.

'We did it. They are defeated. The killings are done now', he said.

'Edward and Harmony got away', I replied.

Jake sighed and said: 'We'll worry about that later.'

'I think that we'll see them again very soon.'

'Than that's a probably for when that happens, Bells', he said and wrapped his arms around me. He came closer to my face and closed his eyes. So did I and I held my head up a bit. That's when we kissed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter is the final chapter of this first story. I've planned three sequels to this. When they'll be ready, I don't know. But let's just say that it hopefully will be great for you, readers!<strong>

**Next chapter's title: I Promise You.**

**Leave a review, please! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: I Promise You

Chapter 11: I Promise You

_With every heartbeat I was inhaling as much of air as I could while moving my feet as fast as I could. My heart was racing and I didn't want it to stop. It was a sign that I was running for my life. And somehow that felt good; like I had a sense of control over the thing happening right now._

_Lub-dub_

_Lub-dub-Lub-dub_

_Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub_

_My heart rate ran up. I was running and running. My feet made the loudest noise on the street. The gray road was flashing away beneath me. I redirected my eyes to the end of the street. I dodged the one following me and jumped into another street. A look behind me revealed that my chaser followed me again. I was nearing a little pool of rain water. With a sudden movement of my hand I tried to splash him in the face._

_But what I saw then was the most terrifying thing ever: a dead road. A dead end! And I was hoping it was only the road's dead end that would ever be said here. I turned around and saw the vampire's enraged face looking at me._

'_I got you myself, Isabella Swan. I said I would hunt your forever! I promised you! And now I have you here, all by myself. You'll never survive this!'_

_With those last words Edward jumped towards me and I screamed like hell._

_The redhead said my name while biting me sharply: 'Bella, Bella…'_

'…, Bella, Bella! What's wrong?!' Jacob yelled.

I woke up in the bed and sat straight up immediately. My whole body was shaking. I slowly started to realize that it was only a dream. But although it did calm down me a little more, the nagging feeling of a threat hanging above our heads was still there.

I remembered that Jacob and his friends had gotten rid of the dead vampires' bodies. They had burned them all and buried what was left. I could still hear the eerie sound of fire burning a body. A vampire corpse who had deserved to die for all the damage and hurt they had caused, nonetheless, but still terrifying.

'What was it, Bells?' my boyfriend asked.

I turned to him and give a light smile. 'A nightmare.'

'Thought so. Here, I'll hold against me.'

Jacob wrapped his big muscular arms around me. A feeling of safety overwhelmed me. And I fell asleep again.

When I woke up the next morning, I smelled the magnificent odor of breakfast: coffee and tea. It smelled wonderful. I got out of bed with a long and loud yawn. I immediately went to kitchen to eat breakfast. When I entered the room, I saw the whole pack standing there or helping each other with getting the table ready.

'Uhm… I don't know about you, Bella', started Seth, 'but I think it's best if you get more dressed.'

After giving him a surprised look, I looked down. I only had my underwear and a bra on. '_F*ck_', I thought to myself. I ran back to the bedroom. I searched around for a few clothes I could wear. '_A short pants… a black top…_' I putted them on as fast as I could.

'Sorry for that, I thought you would like an already-made breakfast', Jacob said to me while walking into the room. The upper half of his body was uncovered; his hairless chest glazing at me and I turned away. God, he's beautiful!

'That was really sweet, Jake', I began, 'but it's my fault that I walked in there like that. I should have dressed myself first. You never know who could be sitting there.'

I heard him walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind. 'Either way, Bells, it would have been a nice surprise to see you like that.'

'Charmer', I joked to him. I turned my head and kissed him fully on the lips. Our lips crushed each other in the most tender way. We broke apart after half a minute.

'Although I think that the others must have liked the view,' Jacob joked back. I gave a look at his face and saw the brightest smirk I had ever seen. It was then that I knew that something had changed within me.

I stood on my toes and whispered in his right ear: 'I know that my love for you is real.' I went back to standing on my feet. Somehow I didn't dare to look into his eyes for the first seconds. But when I had mustered enough courage to look at him, I immediately took the chance without overthinking it. He looked with a startled face at me. At that moment, the biggest smile was directed at me. He crushed his lips against me again and it certainly took my breath away.

'I love you too, Bells', the black-haired teen said.

Together we walked out of the bedroom right into the kitchen.

'Finally', Seth shouted, 'I thought you were going to have a make-out or sex-out session in there.'

Jacob gave him a punch, but the whole room laughed. Even I had to giggle.

We all started to eat what was left from the store in the Dome. The kitchen was filled with voices and noises coming from the werewolves sitting around me. Jacob sat across the table next to Paul and Sam eating a sandwich or three, four, five… Eventually I lost count. Sam was busy talking about yesterday's victory and laughed at the way Edward and Harmony ran away like a scared cat. He roared his laugh right out, like a wolf. This was of course logical.

Paul was talking to Jared about the way he had slayed a vampire. Jared was also trying to impose on him about how he killed two vampires at once. Like the alpha males they are… This was however not true in the pack. They were the Betas of the pack; second in command.

Seth and Quil were sitting next to me talking about how "cool" it is to walk and run in the woods like a wolf. The dirt underneath their paws, the fresh air blowing through their fur…

'It is so liberating', they said at the same time.

Quil crammed a slice of bread into his mouth and chewed like crazy. Seth quickly picked a sandwich, sliced it in two, threw a few slices of cheese on it and ate it up. He took another one and gave it to Collin who had asked for a sandwich. Collin and Brady were talking to each other about what they could do when they were home. They shouted their ideas at each other: throwing parties, going after Quileute girls, making practical jokes.

Leah, who was sitting next to Sam, didn't say a word. She kept staring at me. After all the things that had happened she still didn't like me. I decided I didn't care. I was with Jacob and could live a happy life with him at home. I wasn't about to let anyone spoil this blissful time.

After finishing our breakfast, the pack started to clean up the kitchen. They actuated me to shower while they cleaned up after them. I liked them even more; the pack was really starting to grow on me.

The wolves helped me cleaning the whole house and packed their stuff. While I was packing my suitcase, I thought about a particular thing: I didn't have a real souvenir from this place.

After giving a final look at the rooms, I closed and locked the main door. The others were waiting for me at the end of the road.

Jacob helped me carrying my stuff. I was happy to have a strong, muscular boyfriend, but I found it more satisfying that he cared for me. He really loved me. It was something true, just something natural that I felt. His love for me!

We walked together towards the reception and we all checked out of the park. We were waiting for the cab to pick us up. However, boredom started to grow on me.

'Why don't we take a last stroll around the lake?' Jacob asked with a whisper in my ear.

I put my hair behind my ears and whispered back: 'Great idea!'

Jacob and I stood up. Jacob took my hand and turned to the others. 'We are going to stroll around the lake for one last time. Is that okay?'

'Sure, we'll call you when the cab is here', Seth said.

Sam gave a look at him. Since I knew Sam, he had an intimidating presence for the most time. This was one of those times. He stood straight up and suddenly I noticed that all their chests were covered. Well, Leah's was always covered, but still. Paul, Embry and Jared were wearing a gray T-shirt while Seth had a bright red tank top. Sam had an olive green one and Leah had a light gray tube top. Brady, Collin and Quil each wore a white sleeveless shirt.

'See you later', I said to the whole group and walked away with Jacob. He was still holding my hand.

Jacob and I reached the lake within a few minutes. I was biting my lip because I had the feeling that we were going to talk about something important. There was a nagging feeling in my gut and tension was hanging in the air around us. It was almost encircling us.

We had passed a quarter of the circumference of the lake when Jacob suddenly stood still. He hadn't said a word the whole time we were walking. He took both of my hands in his and looked right into my eyes. I could see in his dark brown eyes that he had something important to say.

'Bella', he began, 'when you walk in the room or when you're near, I feel my heart skip a beat. It's like the whole world disappears. So I think we should stick together. I love you.'

With a confused expression I looked at him. 'I love you too, but why are you saying that? Did you think that I would drop you like dead weight when we went back home?'

Jacob turned his head and looked over the lake towards the horizon. I laid my hand against his cheek which made him look at me again.

'Jacob, I will never try to drop you. I'll never hurt you. Ever since we were little, I knew that you were special to me. And I only thought of you as a friend for all that time. Now that I've returned to Forks and met you again here in Belgium, I can easily say that I'm sure, with heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go.'

I knew that it was puppy love when I said it. But I wanted to enjoy that kind of love as long as it lasted. I was hoping that he and I could grow into a more mature relationship overtime. But for then, the puppy love that we had was wonderful.

'I know that we are going to make it, Jake. Because no one else ever made me feel like you do', I continued my speech of love. 'Today, tomorrow and forever. We will stay true. I promise you.'

A tear was forming in his right eye and I could see it making a trail along his cheek. He wiped it away as quickly as possible. I pressed my lips against his and our tongues were playing a game of hearts and circles. For the rest of the walk we talked about how beautiful this place and how great the swimming pool were. It was like we promised this park to come back someday and start a new life here.

When we reached the reception again, we saw the others helping a big taxi bus driver with putting the luggage in his also giant taxi bus. The black car was nice on the inside. The smell of a new car hung in the air. As we drove by the park and the woods around it, I sighed because of the beauty it held, but also the danger that me and the others had endured during our stay.

'_I will thank this place because I became a mermaid here. A now cherished secret that I'm going have to keep from my parents and my human friends. The newfound powers and friends that I got', _were the thoughts crossing my mind. '_All thanks to this place.'_

We all made some jokes together while we were in the car and the airplane. Everything went as smoothly as possible.

When we arrived at our destination after a long car ride back to Forks and La Push, a feeling of comfort overcame me. Paul, Sam, Seth and the others went directly to La Push to greet their family while Jacob accompanied me to my home.

My father was going to be so angry with Angela and Jessica that I didn't want to know what he could do to them. As I stepped out of the car, I saw the car of Angela standing on the right side of the road. I looked at the small house. The white wooden siding was almost calling me. As I approached the door, someone opened it already with such a haste that the door seemed to fly open.

My father stood in the doorway. I saw his familiar mustache and curly brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes were piercing me with a look that I could easily describe as "if looking could kill". As always he wore regular jeans, a light gray T-shirt and a dark blue shirt over the T-shirt. With being about 6'0'' tall and having an average build, he could intimidate every boy who came up to me. And so he did… The first time… with Edward. I wondered if the some would count for Jacob.

'Bella!' he shouted. 'You are finally back.'

He came walking towards me and hugged me. He also lifted me up and swung me around for a little. I heard two others coming down the steps in front of the door. As I turned around I was wrapped within two people with long hair. Two girls who were apologizing for being so stupid that they left me behind. Angela and Jessica!

'I'm _so _sorry for leaving you behind', Jessica said.

'Thanks, but it won't be as of much importance if I'm going to die of suffocation', I responded.

They let me go. Finally, because I almost couldn't breathe anymore. The gentle nature of Angela Weber was beaming around. You could easily tell that Jessica was the most outspoken of the duo. Outspoken isn't even a good word for her. Chatterbox is more like it.

As I thought about how they left me and how I had treated them after I met Jake, I reminded myself that it was partially their and my fault.

'I'm sorry too for neglecting my friends', I said. I gave an apologetic smile along with the words.

'No, we were the ones acting like false friends', Angela started. 'We should have supported you.'

'Yes', I replied, 'but my so-called depression was getting on my own nerves too. All is forgiven and forgotten.'

The three of us hugged each other again and smiled. Just then, I felt a finger tapping my left shoulder. I turned around and looked at Charlie. He looked concerned.

'Bella?'

'Yes, dad?'

'Why is Jacob Black standing on my front lawn?' my father asked.

I looked over to the place where Jacob was standing. He hadn't dared to move a foot since he had gotten out of the car. His enormous height could also be intimidating for dad, but I doubted that. I walked over to him and the trio behind me followed. I took my place beside Jacob and held his hand.

'That's the boy that I met in the park, dad.'

'You met Jacob in the park while on vacation? Well, what are the odds?' he said throwing his arms up in the air. He stepped a bit more forward. 'So you met the boy who you played with when you were little in a park in Belgium?'

'Yes, and we… uhm…. We developed a relationship, dad.'

His eyes widened straight up. This was truly something he didn't expect.

I explained the whole story. I said all about the things that had happened there. Our arrival, discovering our cottage, exploring the park and especially the pool, meeting Jacob Black again, the leaving of Jessica and Angela, meeting his friends and our departure together. Of course I left out the facts that I discovered he and his friends were a werewolves, gained powers and a mermaid form that I change in whenever I come in contact with water and stopped a vampire killing spree in the park together with them.

I had completed my story and shifted my view from person to person; from my father to Jessica to Angela over and over again. Charlie sighed and putted his hands on his sides. Jessica and Angela were smiling at me, but also gave a worried look at Charlie.

'Well thank god! I always knew that you two would end up together. I just didn't think you would meet each other again on the other side of the world. Even less starting a relationship there.'

I moved my head backwards and examined the man standing in front of me. 'Are you really my father? Because it seems like someone else has taken control over his body.'

Jessica, Angela and I laughed while Jake gave a good chuckle. He was trying to hold his laughter so he would still make a good impression on Charlie.

'Very funny, Isabella!'

'It's Bella, dad. You know that I like Bella more than Isabella.'

I knew that he was also making fun of me like I made fun of him, but it was good to come home like this: happy, no worries, no defensive attitude towards Jacob. In fact, he seemed to think of Jacob as a good kid. Which of course was true!

As I took my bags and brought them upstairs, I noticed that something had changed. Not the setting, not the furniture, but the feeling. Jacob was standing behind me. He helped with one bag while I had taken the other. I don't know if he was the one responsible for changing the feeling in the room.

I walked towards the window and looked outside. I saw Jacob coming closer in the reflection of the window. He was looking outside too.

I was home again. With a newfound boyfriend, power and friends. In my head I thought of the ways Jacob had kissed me. Every single time that we had kissed, I was walking on air. Like the angels were singing, making everything better.

'Jake?'

'Hmmm?'

I turned to him and looked right up in his brown eyes. I was going to tell everything about how I felt.

'I hope that I can be with you forever. I'll never let you down. I'll always hear you out', I said with as much passion as I could. 'I know it's premature and we're too young to say something like that. But that's what I feel.'

He kissed me softly and after that he said: 'I know all of that, Bells. But I'll always stand by your side. And I promise you I'll love you forever.'

We both looked outside again. I thought of the happiness that Jacob brought me.

'Now let's unpack your stuff.'

_**THE END**_


	13. Coming Soon

**COMING SOON**

Girl Meets 2 Worlds: Clash of the Werewolves

Bella has come back from her trip to Belgium and is happy in her relationship with Jacob. But the appearance of a villainous group in Forks throws a wrench into the love between the two and the other residents of Forks and La Push. In the meantime, a new Quileute has phased into a werewolf, forcing everyone to help him cope with the new outlook in life he has been given. Another group is discovered who will have some special powers themselves. And if that wasn't bad enough, it soon becomes apparent that the Uley pack isn't the only one in La Push. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, people will become enemies, and hearts will be broken.


End file.
